Gotham: Laughing in blood
by Albedo666
Summary: Laughter is a remedy, it is a cure, it is what brings happiness to those sad. Does the laughter ever end? Can laughter be deadly? Jerome has just been betrayed and believed to be dead...but...what if a mysterious benefactor gives him a second chance...what then? A slight alternate to the recent episode. The dead shall rise...and it is no laughing matter.
1. Chapter 1 Death with a smile

**Authors note:** I recently watched the newest episode of Gotham…and I was a tad disappointed how it all came about. So I decided to take matters into my own hand, not sure if others have taken this leap and if so I am happy to be among you, I thought Cameron did an excellent job portraying the maniacal clown and so in my own twisted way…things aren't always what they seem, every good magician knows…a sleight of hand goes a long way. Set shortly after Jerome is stabbed and wheeled off to his supposed end.

Gotham

Laughing in blood

CH.1: Death with a smile

Jerome had not expected Theo to betray him, oh who was he kidding the sicko with a flair for breaking people out of Arkham was bound to throw each and every one of them under the bus eventually. It was only a matter of time and his time was up. Lying there to bleed out on the stage he wears one final smile as he loaded onto a stretcher and pronounced death, his reign of terror had ended and Theo got what he wanted…he was a hero.

Once he was taken into the ambulance he questioned his legacy and what it would account to in the city. His father's words still hung with him…but he fought the very concept that he would not be around to see it through. As the ambulance door closed with a resounding sound he figured that was it…that was the life of Jerome…out with a stab to the freaking neck. And then the ambulance stopped and Jerome found it odd that in the end he was placed in an ambulance that did not do its job, no sorry, the driver.

How it was possible for his brain to be still active was a mystery…he should be dead…he should be celebrating the afterlife and seeing his mother and father…perhaps happier than they ever were alive. There was the sound of a scream, some bullets flying and then the doors swung open and there was a voice…was it god apologizing for abandoning him or was it Satan welcoming him with open arms? Jerome had never been too religious, not too keen on set rules and such…and yet he followed Theo like a puppy wanting to please its master.

"This is the one we're after…bring him back to life and fix the driver to look like him, they appear to be the same weight and body build. Inject him with his blood…and meet me back at the warehouse." And with that Jerome stopped listening…his brain was shutting down and any sound that was there seemed but a whisper. And then nothing.

* * *

"Augh…what the hell?" Jerome sat up rather fast and looked around noting he was in a dark warehouse with the lights dimmed and his body was covered in clothing that seemed a little too big for him.

"Glad to see you up. Welcome back to the world of living Jerome…I am sure you have many questions. I will answer the first…the name is Slammer, Oscar Slammer and I am huge fan of your work, not the suit but you. I've been experimenting with ways to resuscitate the human body after heavy blood loss and major organ shut down. Note that I said experimenting for 9 out of 10 die or become vegetables where only the brain keeps working. I was once a doctor…till they took my license away figuring my methods were inhumane. See your brain was still working after the stab wound…and your resolve to stay alive kept you from slipping away altogether. True these don't account for much in a patient with heavy loss of blood such as yourself…but here we are and you are back among us."

Jerome wished this guy would stop talking as he swung his legs over the side of the table but he could not get his legs to function. "Well doc…what about the legs…can't have living without walking now can we?"

"Oh yes those…they will come back soon enough. I wanted to first have your full undivided attention before you gave Gotham a reason to sleep with one eye open. I do not have powers, I do not light up or fly…I am a mortal…but I was gifted with a brilliant mind to overcome any obstacle…even those deemed impossible in medical science. With the right amount of knowledge of the human body and certain drugs it is possible to keep the ball rolling as it were. And you Jerome…you are a class act not to be out staged by anyone else."

Jerome figured he had him there…after all a true performer did not let the true artist take the bow before him. Still what did he get out of this? Jerome swayed back and forth getting used to feeling his body move instead of lie around like a corpse. He was far from a corpse however his skin was paler than he remembered it. "What do you get out of this…man of shadows?"

In that entire time he had been lying there and coming to he was watching from the shadows never revealing his true face. What was so scary about this person they kept to themselves?

"I simply want you to be you…no holding back or taking instructions when you are the true artist. You are the Master of ceremonies…you command the entire show. I have brought you back to bring Gotham mayhem…to show Theo you are no puppet whose strings can be pulled. Next time he stabs you…he should go for the heart. The neck…very intimate with a sharp weapon but it shows no class."

The person seemed to adjust some gloves and Jerome attempted to step down when he heard clapping. His ears were attuned to sound once more though it came as an echo. "Who is clapping…show yourself!"

"My my what a temperament on this one…you sure he was worth bringing back?" The voice was feminine, very low and husky and Jerome saw heels first followed by a person dressed in black, her face was hidden behind a black veil.

"Jerome I would like you to meet the person who funded this operation…among many others. Much like you she too was dead…her lungs filled with water and her skin cold to the touch. I was out…getting rid of something when I found her. She was once a powerful leader in Gotham…till a certain King of Gotham pushed her over the edge. Shall I introduce you dear…or shall you do so yourself?"

Jerome had heard about her…she was quite the vicious lady who was one of three power house players in Gotham. His skin tingled in excitement and as she stepped into the light her veil was lifted and two different eye colors shined in her eyes. A gloved hand raised in the air and her presence took center stage.

"I go by many names…but my friends call me Fish," she beamed a smile and Jerome could see he was in good company.

 **Authors note:** Before you point it out yeah his death on Gotham brought on the real criminal clown, but, to me Jerome is and forever will be the Joker. And with Fish Mooney back in the picture the dead shall rise and wreak havoc on Gotham. This is merely an alternate to Jerome's fate.


	2. Chapter 2 Let's rob a bank

CH.2: Let's rob a bank

Jerome had gotten use of his legs back and about damn time too. He was growing restless…but apparently he had a lot to learn from this Fish before he took the streets of Gotham. One of the things he learned was how to shoot better. He was pretty good at shooting an apple off someone's head but apparently Fish said there was more to shooting…much more. So he found himself in one of the warehouse's spare rooms used for a make shift gun range. Holding the hand gun he feels its weight and levels the gun before firing.

"That is…adequate…but next time try and envision the person you are firing at. You can kill and that shows fire in your belly…but you want to inflict fear in them…dredge up the feeling of loss and inability to function. It is like pushing a person out of a plane with no parachute…watching them flail their arms like they can fly…all reason pushed aside that they are going to die."

Jerome could see Fish had been doing this a lot longer than he had. So he pictured his target, pictured their sex, height, build…everything. Aiming for their knee cap he squeezes off a shot picturing it punching through sending the victim down hard clutching at what now will be considered useless.

"That is better…you have the killer instinct in you. It is time to test just how ready you are for the real world…to go beyond the hoops you jumped through for Theo." Fish moved away from him and he aimed his gun at her lining up a shot.

"Why give me a loaded gun…when I can just kill you here and now?" He queries as he watches her continue walking away…like she had no fear of the fact he could kill her so easily.

"You and I share something no one else does…we died and were betrayed in the end by someone we had worked with. I need to exact my revenge against a certain hobbled character while yours plays Gotham into his hands by playing a role he is not. We both need to live in order to see our day come…and besides…if you had wanted me dead…you'd have done it already."

Jerome squeezed the trigger and heard a puzzling click. Looking in he notices there had been only bullet…and he had used it already. "Oh you are good lady…very good."

"Glad you approve…now follow me to the armory so we can get you set up for the robbery. I won't be there so it is up to you how it goes down. Think you can handle that?" Fish calls over her shoulder holding back a bit looking at him with that fixed gaze of hers.

Jerome could see the death there…and knew somehow they were bound by that loss. Taken away when they were so close to achieving their goal, it was a welcome relief like he was back at Arkham. Time to go have some fun.

* * *

Jerome parked the vehicle in front of the biggest bank Gotham had. Armed with a sawed off shotgun and a handgun stuffed down his pants he runs a hand through his red hair feeling the villain in him roll about in glee. Fish had told him this was all him…and he would paint this robbery in blood…if need be, hell it would be a blast.

Getting out of the vehicle he nods his head to an elderly woman making her way to the bank. The shotgun was hidden in his jacket he wore as he didn't intend to tip off anyone to his true plan, that would just be unprofessional. "Here…allow me granny…I got ya."

"Oh such a nice young man…thank you kindly. Are you also here to deposit some money?" She asks him in that elderly voice of hers.

"Actually I am here to make a withdrawal…a large one at that. It is going to be quite the bang…I mean…just imagine the looks of everyone…it'll be a riot." He laughs and the elderly woman just smiles.

"Well I hope you are putting it to good use like a good college," she tells him in that sweet way of hers as she walks to the door.

"College would be something…with the kind of money I am withdrawing I could own the college. Now you have a good day." He gives her another smile for good measure and holds the door open for her as she heads inside. The old bat would likely have a heart attack once the shooting began…oh well…she chose the wrong day to deposit money.

Jerome walked in with swagger, his eyes darting around checking out the security cameras in place and then the guards standing by. When he made it to the center he unzipped his jacket and bringing out his weapon he shot the guard closest sending his startled ass through the door with shotgun shells pounding his chest; oh yeah, this was his baby here. Hearing the footsteps of a brave soul trying to tackle him he levels the shotgun at his leg blasting his kneecap and sending him screaming to the floor.

"If anyone values their limbs…don't be a hero…I'm here for your money and that is it. The lives you have…don't care…if you are pregnant…what can I say bad day to be away from the baby daddy." Bringing out the hand gun he fires at the cameras taking out each one while listening to the shrieks of those around him.

"You are a monster…shame on you," the old wingbat was looking over at him and he gave a look of hurt.

"I'm a monster…hahahaha…did you hear that everyone I'm a monster, well isn't that nice of you. Let me tell you something grandma…I'm no monster…I'm the thing monsters fear." He walked away from her leaving her fuming and casually strolled up to the people who handled all the money.

"A-Aren't you Jerome…the escaped convict from Arkham?" One of the people behind the cage said and Jerome just smiled at htat.

"Jerome is on a slab in the morgue…do you really think the dead can rise again? However if you think I look like him and it will give your conscious some ease in knowing you are giving your money to someone who looks like him…sure I am him. Now fill up the bags…do it now or someone else dies."

Jerome watched them carefully and aiming under the cage he fires at the camera recording. Now that was settled he was ready to get out of here and really start spreading his menace through Gotham…going after Theo and Detective Gordon.

"Here it is…now please go…the cops will be here any second." Jerome began to laugh and pointing his gun at him he placed the barrel in his mouth.

"Do you think I fear the cops? The cops are little game to me…I'm more interested in this hero of Gotham posing himself around like a poster child of hope. Now…let us play a game…will you die now or later?" Jerome began to pull the trigger and watched the man shut his eyes tight. As the gun clicked he began to laugh. "Hahahahahahooooooo…boy that was fun…looks like it is your lucky day."

Jerome pulled the gun out of his mouth and began to dance away in merriment, his eyes taking in all those who looked at him like he was insane. So far he could say his solo mission was a breeze…and that is when he sees the cops bust in. This did not bode well for him…no one could know he was alive. Rushing to the old woman he pulls her in front of him keeping his face from being seen.

"That is enough…let the old woman go and hands in the air!" Jerome knew that voice all too well…it was Jim Gordon, pride and joy of GCPD. Would it hurt the guy to smile?

"Oh sorry…cannot do that…fraid I got places to be…" He did his best to mask his voice and as he backed away he saw a dark shape move past him and before he knew it a shotgun blast was heard sending one of the officers flailing onto his back like a turtle.

"Sometimes too much fun gets you arrested…coming?" Jerome blinks a bit before he recognizes who just saved his ass. Nodding his head he throws the old woman to the ground and lines up a shot and fires at the man behind the cage and watches as he falls down.

"His time was up…such a shame…now why are you here?" He asks once they flee the scene with the cops on their tail.

"You were taking too long…these robberies are meant to be fast not overextended overture. It is clear you still need some help in this. Robbing a bank is just step one…next you are going to have to change your identity…people know you too well as Jerome…Jerome died remember?"

Jerome cast her a look and grinned. "Oh and what about you Fish?" He inquired as they reached the exit. Pulling a stick of dynamite out of his jacket he sets it down and lights the fuse before closing the door behind them.

"Fish also died…I am now 'Lady Black Veil', there is no point in letting the Penguin know I am alive. Think it over as we move to a new hideout…your benefactor, the one who saved you has a place of interest I'm sure you will get a kick out of." Jerome watches her get behind the wheel of the car and he takes a seat next to her hearing the explosion from inside the bank.

"Very well…I guess I'll stick around a bit longer," he looked out the window spotting Gordon walk out. It was clear this was not over yet by a longshot.

 **Authors note:** While the bank robbery did not go over without a hitch Jerome finds himself getting a taste for the villainy he was born for. There are still some things he needs to learn and he is a able bodied student of the craft. Next chapter will bring Jerome back to GCPD…why…well when his body is about to be found out that it is not him…it could spell trouble for his new life. And he may bump into another future villain along the way.


	3. Chapter 3 No body around but us corpses

CH.3: No body around but us corpses

Leslie Thompkins had been called in to examine the body of Jerome Valeska due to some confusion from the medical team. The body had been in the hospital when the team found two blood types in there…when there was only meant to be one. Of course Leslie knew there could very well be an explanation for that maybe due to a blood transfusion. Still she would not bring this up to the first time medical team who likely had missed something.

Examining the body she notes that face is stretched a bit too much for its own good…there was wear and tear like it was adjusted to how it had been. Taking a blood sample she notes that the blood is still fresh…nothing like that from a corpse. "Ed could you come in here for a second?"

"Yes Ms. Thompkins…what is it?' Edward Nygma had worked with bodies since before she came here so having a second opinion could never hurt.

"Do dead bodies usually bleed this much?" She waited for him as he bent down to examine the body and he adjusted his glasses.

"This reminds me of a riddle…what lies on the ground but not beneath…that bleeds profusely and never sleeps?" He grinned in glee overt his but she had got her answer.

"This is a dead body…and if I had to take a guess I'd say he hasn't been dead that long, less than the time when Jerome was stabbed last night. If he is still alive out there…I have to tell Jim. Thanks for the help Ed." She hurries out of the room then barely hearing what he has to say.

"Hmm…someday I will find someone who enjoys my riddles," he muses to himself as he stares at the body some more.

* * *

"What do you mean somebody found my body? Is there something you haven't told me?" Jerome had recalled some conversation going on while he was nothing but a corpse in an ambulance but it was hard to remember the specifics.

"That night you 'died' I had some of my men take the driver and make him up to look like you. The plan was you could still be you and when the time was right you could do the big reveal…take Gotham as yours. However a minor mishap happened and your body was sent to the GCPD where it will likely no doubt to be found out to be fake."

Jerome could feel his mirror cracking as he paced about growing more nervous by the second. If he was found out to be alive when he was supposed to be dead…he would be a hunted man and Theo would find out…that was not good.

"It is clear we only have one course of action here…get Jerome inside GCPD and dispose of the body. Detective Gordon is quite resourceful and clever for his own good…and since Harvey joined up again those two won't stop digging till you are dead…for real." Fish commented.

Jerome walked over to the rail as he looked down at the bottom of the warehouse, his mind his own as he contemplated the best course of action to get in. And then he knew…oh yes…that could most definitely work in his favor. "What if I pose as one of the people in the bank…perhaps give them some false bread crumbs to follow?"

"That could work…but…like I told you in the bank your current look is too known. I might have an idea…you did work in a circus right?" Fish walked out of the room and Jerome looked at the man in the shadow and he just waved him on. He would find out his identity…he swore. Till then he followed after Fish knowing whatever she had planned it was better than what he had.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is really me…green hair…not feeling it sister." He sat there in a makeup chair and she had gone and dyed his hair green. She had also slicked it up some and she had gone and placed green contacts in his eyes. The clothing was itchy and irritable and purple…what was she going to do next paint his face white?

"Relax Jerome…once you dispose of the body you will go back to the way you were. Unless of course, well, you end up liking this look and in which case it could be permanent." Fish teased him as she leaned up against the counter looking at him.

"Let us just get this over with…once my body is gone and done away with I have big plans in store, big plans and revenge." Jerome got out of the chair and tried to compose himself as he was posing as a businessman at the time of the robbery. Grabbing a hat he places it on the top of his head, why, well honestly he was not too secure about green…made him look like a clown. The hat was purple to match his jacket and he tilts it a bit like the criminals did in the gangster classics.

"We all have plans Jerome…but it is always the hasty who fall short of achieving that goal. Do not forget what happened at the bank…trying to take on too much by yourself left you short when the cops came barging in. You had no exit strategy…what did you think you'd just waltz out of there before they even showed?"

Running his jaw about he wanted to say something…but she was right again. He had gone into the bank figuring he would have enough time to get out of there…but he had slipped and it was his first time going solo on something that big. Oh true enough killing a family member was a snap…even with the cops bearing down on him. A bank was not a one person job…and clearly Fish having been in this business longer knew how the cards were played…sometimes a Joker was only as good as the Queen that backed him up.

Turning around he walks right up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "You know Fish…you can I can make a pretty good team-."

Fish gives him a look and he quickly drops his hand. "Jerome I can see you going places…but not with me. You need to find someone who appreciates the evil mastermind in you…gets a rush when you do bad…when I see you work it is like seeing a kid learn how to ride his bike for the first time, besides…you can't handle this."

Jerome watches as she trails a hand along his cheek before strutting off. It just gave him shivers and he wanted to say something…but…truth was she was too old for him anyway. It was time to get this show on the road…and pay his old friend Jim Gordon a visit.

* * *

The GCPD prided itself on keeping Gotham safe and putting the mad criminals away in Arkham. Jerome strolled through the front doors remembering the day he had shot up the place and slowly tortured and killed the Chief watching her bleed out and the life slowly flitter away. Death was exciting and it brought him a joy nothing else in this world could bring. Finding an officer he deepens his voice some.

"Hello there…Officer…Martinez is it? The name is Jack…I'm here to report what I saw at the bank robbery…who do I speak to about it?" Jerome recognized him as one of the Officers who was not killed during the killing spree.

"Well…that would be Detective Gordon or Bullock…I will go see if one of them is available," he is about to move away but Jerome reaches for his hand looking under his hat at him.

"Oh that won't be necessary…you are a Detective yourself are you not? It won't take long…and besides aren't you tired of serious Gordon and drunk off his butt Bullock getting all the credit? Don't you want the spotlight…c'mon I won't tell if you won't." Jerome let go of his hand, his green eyes feigning innocence and he could read in the man's face he had been stuck in the background too much.

"I don't see it doing any harm…ok come with me. Did you want a sketch artist?" Jerome nods his head and follows him to the back room spotting Gordon talking to his doctor girlfriend. He could tell from this distance the conversation was getting serious…hmm…maybe he was underperforming in the bedroom…work based relationships were always so fun to watch implode.

"So…who is running the place now?" Jerome inquires taking a seat and placing his feet up on the table.

"I don't know…someone is being sent in though…won't be long till we have someone bringing the GCPD back out of the gloom. So if you would describe the scene and what the culprit looked like."

Jerome lowered his feet and stretched out his hands as he did when he performed. "Oh he was a big one…about 6'2 at least with pale skin and eyes that hadn't seen sleep in weeks. His jacket was brown…like what a hobo would wear. Let me see…face was not shaved and he walked with a limb…when he opened his mouth his teeth were yellow and rotten. What else…oh…he spoke with a raspy voice and he took the place by storm, bullets flying and people dropping like flies…I managed to stay out of it…not one to get involved in heroics…like Theo, no siree."

"I see…well it took a lot of courage coming in and telling us this. Is this the man you were describing?" Detective Martinez took the sketch and showed him it and Jerome shrugged.

"I think your sketch artist needs to go back to school…where is the creative flair? I'm sorry but maybe I will come back another time…I am still dealing with the shock of it all." Jerome rises up ignoring the insulted look from the sketch artist.

"If you want we have an off-site psychiatrist you may want to check out…she goes by Harleen Quinzel…here is her card if you ever want to check her out." Jerome accepted the card but barely gave it a look before he placed it in the breast pocket of his jacket.

"I will keep that in mind Detective Martinez…thank you for your help. By the way…which way to the restroom?" Jerome needed an excuse to check out the Coroner lab where his body was.

"It is just around the corner…and thank you for your time." He gets up with the sketch artist and as they leave he cracks a smile.

"Oh no…thank you Detective…thank you very much. Now…time to steal a body…mmm what fun we shall have." He is about to leave when he bumps into some bumbling fool with glasses. The guy falls down with papers flying and he is sent down as well.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going I-." Jerome is about to curse at the fool but with his hat gone his green hair is out in the open and the tall freak seems to look at him a bit too closely.

"Did your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare? I feel like I know you from somewhere…you work here right?" He stands up and fetches his hat and the fool is still down there…but he is not wearing his glasses.

"Uh no…well yes technically I do…do you like riddles?' He looks up at him and Jerome can see a twinkle in his eye.

"Well sure…lay it on me riddler of sorts," Jerome folds his arms figuring he could wait a bit and give this guy sometime.

"What ticks in time and fits on the wrist, not too tight and not too loose, endures in water but sinks pretty quick…what am I?" He inquires with a toothy smile.

"A watch…try harder next time," Jerome tilts his head as the man rises up and then he finds himself uprooted against the wall finding the eyes a curious window into this man's soul. There was something twisted going on in there…a malice of sorts he knew all too well.

"You are a fan of riddles…oh wait…no I know your face…" He lets go and Jerome laughs. "I need to tell Detective Gordon of this…he will want to know-."

"You aren't going anywhere…the white labcoat…you work on the bodies don't you?" Jerome nears him and as he backs away he pulls a long barreled gun from his pants and as he places it at his neck he cracks a wide smile.

"I work in forensics…sometimes I help out the head coroner with her work…I dabble in cutting people open…when they allow me to. I really should be going." He looks nervous…heh…he goes to pull the trigger and a flag pops out with the word 'bang' written on it.

"Heeeeehahahahahooo….oh you should see your face…so full of fear and yet a fire stoked within your soul…now take me to the body that was brought in…lest you see the real barrel of a gun right between your eyes."

Jerome eases back and the man picks up his glasses and puts them on before retreating down the hall. Once there he bonks him on the back of the head watching him collapse into some of the tools used to cut the human body open.

"Perhaps we will meet again…once the real you emerges it will be quite the treat. Now time to dispose of the body." Jerome finds a body bag nearby and does his best to zip it up before he moves out the door…however he doesn't do so without drawing attention from her.

"Wait a minute…who authorized you to remove that body?" Leslie Thompkins…what Gordon saw in her was beyond him, aside from a smoking body she was nothing much but someone to look at, now Barbara…batty as she was could hold his attention any day.

"No clue lady…seems the hospital wants it back…mistake on their end for sending it here. Gotta go." He hears her call for Jim but he can't delay. Fish was outside waiting in the truck and as he made it to the garage and loads the body up he hears footsteps behind him and several guns drawn.

"Hands where I can see them…Jerome!" Damn it…looks like that bitch told him about the body and the gig was up…or was it?

"Sorry…no clue who this Jerome is…the name is Jack as I'm sure your Detective Martinez will testify to. Go back inside…the body does not belong here." Jerome closes the backdoor and as he hears Gordon advance he removes his gun and spinning around he lines up a shot.

"Jerome…you are supposed to be dead…this goes against all laws of science…the dead should stay dead! I will not warn you again…drop your weapon!" Jerome shrugs and as he sees Thompkins step out he remembers his lessons with Fish and dropping to a knee he fires into her stomach sending her to the ground.

"Why so serious Jim…you never smile for me…quite a shame really cause I bet you have a dazzling smile. You got yourself quite the dilemma…chase me or save her…can't have both. I'll be seeing you again real soon! Hahahahahahaha!" He goes to the passenger side and slides in as the car starts and hears the cops scrambling.

"That was wreckless Jerome…now they know you are alive…what now?" She steers them out of there but he doesn't hear her. All he knew was his plans to exact revenge on Theo had escalated…hero to villain this would be a showdown he was dieing to see.

 **Authors note:** A little longer chapter setting up the rise of the Joker. Jerome has put his own flair on what should have been a simple grab and go…instead sending the ball rolling away from the court. There were several allusions to characters who have not been introduced yet and alliances yet to be forged. Showdowns are coming…but with the city crawling to comb out Jerome there will be only one safe place for Jerome now…and it is in the lair of the Penguin.


	4. Chapter 4 Favor for a favor

**Authors note:** Jerome is slowly making the transition to the clown prince but far as him turning into the actual Joker people remember may not be. The reason being is that the show had it in mind to throw people for a loop and make it so the Joker to be Heath Ledger wouldn't be revealed during Gotham's time, or at least not till later. I am making Jerome into my own version of the twisted clown while trying to keep some of his core values intact. Jerome's mentality is a little different than most primarily for he is still a teenager and all that rage and coming from a broken home has him wondering where his place is. Eventually there will be a snap…everything coalescing into that perfect blood red diamond with its edges refined…ready to present to the world. In some sense it is difficult to say where Jerome's journey would go had it continued on Gotham…so hope you enjoy the ride and the many bumps along the way.

CH.4: Favor for a favor

Jerome had gotten himself into a jam after shooting Detective Gordon's girlfriend. After disposing of the body and being driven back to the hide out he was pondering his next move with the Police combing Gotham for him. News of his return would no doubt alert Theo of his coming and he would either bail or set his sister out on him. Fish said nothing to him the entire trip back to the base, he did not blame her…sometimes his theatrics could get a little out of hand.

The thing was he was still young and learning the ropes of villainy that had fallen into his miserably youth growing up in the circus. His mother the whore and the many men who came in and out of their traveling home as he was beaten for their amusement. Sometimes villains weren't made…they were created through broken backgrounds…in his case his parents. Where was home…that was a difficult question to answer as he heard the vehicle pull to a stop in front of the base. However…they weren't pulling in.

"Ah hello…why aren't we going in? Look Fish I know we see differently but that doesn't mean we can't get along-."

"I want you to get out of the car…now." Jerome blinks a few times not sure he is hearing this correctly before he figures he will humor her and get out.

"Ok I am out of the car…now care explaining what this is all about…cause it is freaking cold out here." He laughed a bit and saw her lean out with that stern expression of hers.

"Jerome you are unstable…you take too many chances when things should be simple. The bank, the Police Station…both solo missions and yet you botched them. I am through teaching you…I wish you the best of luck out there in your revenge but…as of now you aren't worthy to continue living here."

Jerome blinked a bit trying to see if he understood her correctly. "Now wait a second…you can't be kicking me out…I got no place to go…the cops are everywhere looking for me-."

"You should have thought of that before you shot the girlfriend of Jim Gordon…a line I never would have taken. You seem to prefer working on your own…so figure this out on your own. Use what I have taught you…you will survive-."

Jerome snarled as he walked up to the car and reached for her collar pulling her to him. "What does the man in shadows think of all this huh? He brought me to life to see me rise and exact my revenge…this place is all I know-."

"He is just a doctor who is blind to your stupidity, your screw ups, get your act together Jerome and maybe we'll see each other in the future. For now I suggest you'd better get moving if you want to beat the arrest warrant…or your impending death…whichever comes first." Fish punches him in the face and he falls flat on his back as she drives in with the metal gate closing behind her.

"Bitch!" He yells at the disappearing vehicle…running his hand along his mouth he licked at his blood and tilts his head to the side. "I don't need you…I don't need anybody! Me a screwup…ha…ha…ha. I killed my parents…I shot Jim Gordon's girl…I will have my revenge Gotham!"

Jerome sat there a bit longer but no one was coming out. For the first time in a long time he was actually by himself. The circus was no longer an option…they were long gone now. Arkham Asylum was still an option but once a person had a taste of freedom the lousy meals and company faded into the background. Theo had given him a home and a purpose…but it was always his shots, his rules. And now the last home he had known which gave him life…threw him out like he was garbage.

Finally after a bit of sitting and mulling over his situation he gets to his feet and wonders the streets of Gotham hearing the sirens pass by but he kept himself hidden, hat tilted down and his feet shuffling. All the money he had stolen…he hadn't even seen a dime of it. There was nothing to his name…he was a ghost of his former self. All this time it was just him…dammit all…he needed to get his act together.

"The man in purple…says a lot about his character…wouldn't you agree?" Jerome reached into his pocket fingering the gun that Fish hadn't removed from him. He had only used one bullet back at the station and he still had about five or so left.

"I don't know…I always thought it was his character itself that made the purple what it is, royal and head strong." Spinning around as he leveled his gun at the person he noted he was surrounded by several men with guns cocked.

"Your way of thinking intrigues me…and I've been watching you closely Jerome. I could use someone like you in my organization…a hired hand if you will to do the job no one else will do. Jim Gordon is out looking for you…it won't be safe for you out here. What do you say?" The man in the fine clothing looked like a penguin, he probably got that a lot though so he held his tongue.

"And what do I get?" Jerome didn't like the fact he would be working under someone again, but, right now he didn't have a lot of places to go that would accept a criminal.

"Well…you get a place to stay and all those luxury perks that come with it…such as protection from the Police. You died in quite a show…and if you want to keep the performance going you need a resume…I can help you."

Jerome considered it and as he held out his hand he noticed the limp the man had before clasping his hand over his. "I accept…so what do they call you?"

"I go by many names, Oswald, King of Gotham…though people seem to know me more as The Penguin." He flashed a smile and Jerome smiled back.

* * *

A week had passed but Jim Gordon pursued relentlessly regardless the fact some of the officers were giving up. Jerome gazed out the window of his new home with a smile. For some reason the green hair seemed to stick with him along with the clothes. Still he was no closer to getting to Theo than he had hoped. He had been helping Penguin about with his jobs and he had held true to their favor, that he did as he was told and he was kept from the Police's radar. It was all unsettling though.

"You stare out that window an awful lot…penny for your thoughts?" Jerome turns to see the man hobble over to him.

"I keep thinking…while I hide away…he is out there making himself known. I need to kill him and prove to Gotham he is not who he says he is…but…each time I get close there is a setback. You are successful…and I imagine you overcame someone holding you back, how did you do it?" Jerome saw the man place a hand on his shoulder and he leaned in.

"Jerome…the way to success is much like a ladder, climb it too fast and you will fall and break something. It is all about finesse, taking each step while seeing the next rung ahead of you…and every now and then you skip one to see the roof you aim for. There are steps to take and there is a way to go about reaching your goal…I'm not saying you should follow my example but you need to see in the long run where you want to end up. Once you kill this Theo what then? What do you want out of life?"

Jerome hadn't considered anything past Theo…honestly all he had thought about since coming back from the dead was exacting his revenge. So far it had proven to be one botched assignment after the next. There was no money…there was no power…there was simply him.

"Think it over…oh and I have a little errand that needs doing, nothing big just someone owes me money, holed themselves in some chemical plant…shouldn't be too long. And…maybe you should think about losing the name Jerome…doesn't fit the new you." Hobbling off Jerome watches him go and then looks back out the window lost in thought. As he finally goes to leave he ponders his future and where it goes from here.

* * *

Oswald watches Jerome leaves and makes a tsking sound. "Poor naïve boy…has no idea he is walking right into a trap. I really saw something in him…oh well…a favor for a favor right Jim?" Oswald turns to see the Detective step out of hiding…his face the most serious he had seen in a long while.

"Thank you…I know it must've been hard betraying him like that," Jim told him as he moved off to the door.

"Oh it wasn't hard really…Jerome hasn't reached his full potential yet…he would turn on me eventually seeking my title, I could see it in his eyes. I would have liked to have seen what he would become though…quite a monster in those eyes of his. Right now Jim he is still a kid…going it alone is never easy."

"Yeah well that kid shot my girlfriend…he will pay for what I have lost. I'm through letting the villains walk around this city doing as they please…Jerome is going to die…I will see to it he doesn't survive." Jim holds up his gun as he storms out of there.

"Oh Jim…always going in half-cocked without realizing he is going to let the monster loose…things in Gotham just got interesting." He sat back with a smile on his face.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for taking a bit on this chapter debated a bit how this would go down. So, what did Jim lose…is Leslie dead? Jerome's transformation into the next stage of his career in villainy is afoot as the showdown between Jim Gordon and Jerome is about to explode. Hope you are still all here as the curtain is about to close on Jerome's life once more…but reveal all that has been kept back this entire time.


	5. Chapter 5 Eye for an eye

CH.5: Eye for an eye

Jerome stood in the chemical plant wondering where his mark was. He had been tempted many times to call the Penguin up but each time he stopped himself calling himself paranoid. The place was huge and spacious with several chemical pumps strewn about the area. Having explored the place already he noted the pool of green chemicals swirling about in great big circular tubs that he couldn't see through. "Well this is just great…just great…here I am ready to kill someone and they don't even bother to show!"

Jerome was getting antsy, as he had every right to be. Right now he was the prime culprit in a shooting and stealing of a body…none of the two related. The body had belonged to an ambulance driver who was to be made like him…and the shooting was of a woman dear and close to Detective Gordon. The scene right here and now would be perfect to kill someone and dispose of the remains and there'd be no fuss.

The only thing was there was a fuss…his fuss. He was on the road to exacting his revenge against Theo…but…things got out of hand. It was like quicksand, first the bank, then the police station, he was in over his head and the more he struggled to find his way…the deeper he sank. The Penguin was having him run errands for him…and for the past week he never questioned any favor he did for him. In the news Theo continued to prove his open nuisance by posing as a hero at every crime happening getting under the good radar of the GCPD.

"Jerome!" Jerome knew that rage filled voice anywhere. With his gun out he pondered how he had found him…it wasn't like he had been out in the open since shooting his girl.

"Detective Gordon…this is quite a surprise…how did you find me?" Jerome presses his back to the wall and saw the good Detective entering the place with a gun held high.

"It doesn't matter how I found you…you will pay for what you've done!" His lady must have been holding out on him…the guy was about as tense as a circus performer during opening night.

"You will have to be a bit more specific Jim…I've done a lot of things and the list can be quite long." Jerome saw some stairs and slowly made his way over careful not to make too much sound.

"You took away someone from me…someone that I loved very much!" Jim was being quite cryptic and he crouched low watching as he wondered about following his voice.

"Did my bullet kill Leslie Thompkins…ooh…never my intention but if she is dead that would explain why you are so dead set on having me killed." Jerome popped up and shot a bullet at the Detective sending him scrambling for cover.

"Jerome…you didn't kill Leslie…you killed our unborn child! Leslie was pregnant…we didn't want to tell anyone…and thanks to you…he or she will never know our love!" Jim rushed out as he began firing and Jerome was forced from his cover under gun fire, one licked his ear and he cursed as he rolled along the ground.

"Well Jim…that is a shame…but perhaps it is best he don't or she don't grow up in this world. Haven't you thought about that…I mean you guys should have used protection given the streets are filled with future criminals who would see harm to your family." Jerome bit his tongue as he stood up finding Jim leveling a gun his way.

"I am going to kill you Jerome…I am going to put a bullet straight between your eyes and the world will never know your malice and insanity." Wow…this guy was sure on the edge…he was sure he could push a bit more.

"Jim, Jimbo, James, Jimeree…you forget yourself and that you are a cop first and a killer second. You speak well of killing someone and you got the right level toned in your voice but we both know you won't kill me. Face it…you put the badge before revenge…and revenge is best left up to those who can pull the trigger." He laid it out for him…the only way he knew how.

"Fine…you want to do this with no badge…I can accommodate you. See…I'm no longer a cop…so get down on your knees…nice and slow!" Jim was really serious…in that case…time to up the ante.

"Since you are no longer a cop…let the show begin!" He raced at him and as he thought he was going for his gun he elbowed him in the gut staring right down the barrel of the gun. Letting out a laugh he races down the stairs and feels his heart thumping wildly in his ears.

"Ugh…Jerome…you are dead!" Jim races after him and Jerome whips his head back seeing the man filled with rage catching up to him. It had been a bit since he had this much fun. Climbing up a ladder he pulls himself up and then races to a bridge as he hears the clamber behind him.

"I've been dead before…if you want me deader than that you will have to make good on your promise!" Jerome fires off a few rounds as Jim makes his way up the ladder and he laughs maniacally as he sees him duck down then fires off a few blind rounds.

"No one will mourn your death…you are an abomination and you are going straight back to hell!" Jim rose up as he began to fire and Jerome felt a bullet tear along his arm and he cried out in pain but kept running. The pain felt so great…yes…oh how he loved it.

The two of them kept this up…till Jerome felt his gun go empty. It was rather disappointing and with little ways to defend himself now he was just hoping Jim had the same amount of empty. His feet clattered along the grating beneath him and as he stood before a long stretch of walkway. They were pretty high up and he stood before one of the piping that seemed to go around most of the planet. He was getting tired not used to all this running and then he hears the cock of a gun.

"End of the line Jerome…you have no place left to run!" Jim stood behind him and he slowly turned looking over at the man.

"Is that so…well…if that is the case shoot me and be done with it, or, perhaps you can arrest me and let the good ole justice system have their way with me. Ooh…I would hate to be you right now…you throw your little badge away and seek vengeance but even now your heart wavers…so…I will make it easy on you." Jerome races at him and then he notices Jim's hand waver before he aims not at him but at a pipe nearby. The pipe ruptures right in his face and he screams out in pain as he finds his vision blurred. Stumbling about he doesn't realize that his hands are placed in the toxic stuff, even momentarily the pain sends him howling and he falls onto his back.

"Jerome…it would be easy killing you…taking your life at the pull of a trigger…but I've walked that line and it isn't me. You are under arrest…after you are taken to the hospital." Jim picks him up but he hardly hears him.

His face is burning, his hands are flaring up…it is hard to walk and yet Jim manages to take him from there. He should be dead…but now he'd find himself back at Arkham. He heard hospital…so…perhaps there he would make his boldest move yet…a new beginning as it were. One thing he could say…Jerome was dead now…the damage done to him would be scarring and he'd need to take on a new identity…perhaps something joking.

 **Authors note:** This scene sort of plays out the same way as it did in Batman with Michael Keaton though instead of Batman facing off against the soon to be Joker, it is Jim here facing off against Jerome and the damage to his face and hands…hmm…fleshing out to be the Joker, in my own creative way. Next chapter Jerome takes on a new identity and meets someone hinted at in his time at GCPD. Hint…will soon to be loving the white make up as well. And how many were torn hearing about Jim and Leslie having a baby, true she was not pregnant on the show and the actress is in fact pregnant in real life so thought I'd go that route.


	6. Chapter 6 No joking matter

CH.6: No joking matter

Situated in a hospital bed with bandages over his burnt face and hands…Jerome barely resisters what is happening to him as he is hopped up on so many pain medications he doesn't know the ceiling from the floor. The pain he remembered was hot as fire and it felt like his flesh was seared and ready to peel off at a moment notice, which wasn't too far from his thoughts. Detective Gordon had brought him in and told the Nurses and Doctors to keep him updated on his status and when he was well enough it was back to Arkham with him.

Damn that Gordon…he should have killed him back there instead of letting him live with this pain. Trying to move his hand he notes that his wrist is cuffed. Very clever of Gordon to do this, still, he'd get out of this soon enough and exact his revenge on Theo. For now though he found himself bored…his mind wondering over little things like how when he was a boy he'd use to sneak into the clown tent and put on white face paint and red marker over his lips and he'd crack bad jokes and laugh hysterically in the mirror. The clown shoes were a riot…he recalled losing his balance and breaking his nose as he fell…he had a good cry but his mother couldn't give a damn.

Life in the Circus had been educational…he learned about timing and always wearing a smile. Some of the clowns there were some of the most depressed people you'd ever meet but they always kept up the façade fooling everyone into believing their happiness, their content style of life when really they were closer to suicide or painkillers as they came from broken homes or left homes behind to pursue their passion. It was a twisted and dark world out there…Jerome knew that…he had been exposed to it his entire life.

Gotham was the perfect place for him because it was always in darkness…even when the sun shined down someone somewhere was getting raped or someone was doing a balancing act over the city ready to plummet to the ground never to get up again. Such was life…to fight it and try to make it better was a lifetime of insanity…and Detective Gordon relentlessly pursued a new day, a better tomorrow that was somehow always out of his grasp. It brought a smile to his lips when he thought of how Gordon would react when this psycho escaped from here to put a new spin on darkness.

"Jerome, as is customary with burn patients or those who go through a traumatic ordeal the GCPD enlists the help of a psychiatrist to help out and set things right. Her number was in your pocket and I can only assume it was given to by one of our officers. Dr. Harleen Quinzel is here to see you…please give your undivided attention."

Jerome hears Detective Gordon…but it almost sounds like he is further away than he really is. His eyes still burn and he looks past the blurriness to see the Detective standing there and gesturing off to the side at someone not there. His voice was hard to work and before his eyes steps a vision he could not dream up on his own. It was something so exotic…so stunning that he had to do a double take before it even completely registered in his mind.

Stepping from the left was a stunning blond bombshell wearing a white blouse under a grey suit jacket with matching grey pants and rather snug heels on her feet. Those eyes of hers were hidden behind glasses which she pressed up the crook of her nose with a finger with red fingernail polish. Far as height went she wasn't exactly too tall…but she held herself in a professional manner so she could be a shrimp but still maintain attention to her. There was a strength there, dignity, restraint…it would be fun breaking her.

"Good morning Jerome…my name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel and I will be looking after you during your time here. Thank you for everything Detective Gordon but I have it from here." She waits while the Detective excuses himself and then she walks over and parks herself right next to him with a clipboard.

"Hello dear…you are a stunning sight for sore eyes…and I should know," Jerome can barely speak above a whisper at best so he enjoyed her having to strain herself by leaning in close.

"Yes well…let us start at why you did what you did to Leslie Thompkins…did you hate her to rob her of her child? What is your connection to Detective Gordon…has he wronged you in some way?" Her questions were valid and he chuckled hoarsely at them.

"My dear…I had no ill intent towards Dr. Thompkins…I merely fired off a parting shot before getting into the van. The shot went a little low…and besides she wasn't fat enough to be pregnant, I mean with her figure she could be on the lowest diet there is. And for Detective Gordon, the man who only smiles when is really really happy…he has been a thorn in my side for sometime…ever since he found out I killed my mother…hooooohaaaaaaaaaa!"

She writes some stuff down but it concerns him not…right now he was biding his time recovering while he was trapped on this bed. "So…why did you kill your mother Jerome?"

Jerome shrugged best he could as he had a faraway look on his bandaged face. "The bitch had it coming…she mistreated me, her own son, she pushed me aside like a bad meal during massive heart burn…the lewd acts that woman did…still imprinted on my brain. The rolling acts of love making and the constant abuse…did I mention her boy toys also had their jolly smacking me around? The moment she was dead…there was never so much more certainty and clarity in my life. I had taken control of my own destiny…ooh…it still gives me chills the moment her eyes just stared out…all life gone."

He could tell she was disturbed by this…heh…in her entire career she had never dealt with anyone crazy as him. "So…you have no regret over killing your own mother…the woman who raised you?"

Jerome shook his head as he finally looked at her with some life returning to his eyes. "The circus has been my home long as I've been able to walk and process thoughts…it is also the only place that truly accepted me and far as who raised me…well honestly not my mother that is for sure. If the woman ever cared for me it vanished the moment she found someone older to entertain her fantasies of staying young…staying wanted in the eyes of men. It didn't matter that her son needed help with homework or help learning an act…I was the baby of the show and drew in all the oohs and ahhs from the audience.

"I mostly hung around with the clowns…always so funny and their tales of divorce and meeting up with a hooker after the show, man what a blast. You see Dr. Harleen…you know what that just doesn't suit you…have you thought of a name change…how about Harley, seems to suit you and maybe lose the stuffy clothes cause who are we trying to impress here…I'm cuffed not one of the Detectives who likes a woman dressed in a suit."

Dr. Harleen Quinzel rolled her eyes at him but he could tell she was looking at her attire questioning her look. Her blond hair was kept up in a tight bun and he was pretty sure the glasses weren't exactly needed…in fact he bet she saw fine but figured if it helped her look professional go with it. "Jerome…I can tell you come from a broken home and it is possible many of your crimes have been committed because you lacked the right parental figures. You don't speak of your father however-."

"Dear old dad…heh…the old man who wasn't in my life…what a laugh. The guy was blind and out of the picture…not many memories of him being in the mirth of my childhood. He wasn't really there till I was already in my late teens…and that was around the time I was pegged for the murder of my mother. Goodbye Circus…hello Arkham. I did patch things up with him though…I guess you could say he finally saw the point of the matter…with a knife…"

She wrote down more stuff but he could see her eye twitching…a slight smile on her lips. It was odd seeing something like that on a woman who listened to tales of savagery and lunacy on a daily basis. Her mind was unraveling…plus the fact she found that amusing said that somewhere deep down was a little psycho waiting to be let loose to play with Gotham.

"You killed your mother and your father…from what I gather you killed them because they are to blame for your rotten childhood and spiraling out of control behavior in killing and burying your true emotions deep down repressing the child within."

Jerome laughs at that as he can see the confusion in her face. "Wow doc…you really get me…and here I thought I killed because it was fun and showed my true nature. I am not repressing anything…in fact I've never felt better. If you want to see the real me…uncuff me!"

He yells at her and he sends her flying from the chair in a panic and he pulls at the cuffs and it buries itself into his wrist as he struggles and thrashes around. "I think that will be all for this session…we are making great strides though Jerome…hang in there…"

"I'm not going anywhere Harley…and next time you show perhaps let your hair down or do something else with it…that look does not do you justice…heh." Jerome watches her place a hand to her hair then she runs out. Sinking into the bed he can't wait to get out of here…the waiting was no joking matter.

 **Authors note:** I think at this stage Jerome is like a caterpillar in a cocoon, he is trapped in a state of metamorphosis undergoing the transformation that will be the Joker. The soon to be Harley Quinn now as Dr. Harleen Quinzel has met Jerome who will be the Joker…these two will certainly be seeing more of each other in the near future. Anyway next chapter we'll skip ahead a bit to where Jerome plans his escape…and with that escape Jerome will make the ultimate change yet.


	7. Chapter 7 Grim matters

CH.7: Grim matters

Jerome sat in his bed suffering through his recovery the only way he knew how…by playing cards with Detective Martinez. The guy who had talked to him when he had been posing as someone else; ooh, yeah he imagined he was likely beating himself up over that. To know that he had some involvement in not only interviewing a known killer but also losing some Detective points in not seeing through his disguise. The two of them didn't talk much…mostly he did all the talking and it was usually questions regarding Detective Gordon and his mental state. The last time he saw the Detective he had introduced him to Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn, short and succinct he felt it fit her more than that boring name she carried around.

When he proposed the name change to her she wore an amused smile…and the changes she made accordingly were fantastic. Harley, she requested him to call her that, wore her blond hair down and she loosened some buttons at the top of her shirt and she usually hung her suit jacket over on the door or laying it out over the chair. The glasses were taken off revealing pretty eyes shining and brimming with an intelligence he knew could charm a guy out of his right mind. Harley was devastatingly beautiful and every time she left the room he watched.

He was not the only one to notice this drastic change in Harley, Detective Gordon usually waited outside in case anything happened and he was heard to be talking to her checking up on what the two talked about and how come she was dressing down before a killer like himself. Harley was beginning to lie, ooh, and she did it so well. In order to get out of here he needed Harley to side with him…turn against her profession and let the true artist out…something he knew was nearing completion as she made these changes for him…

"You lose again Jerome," he was pulled out of his reverie of thoughts as Detective Martinez who sat before him spoke.

"I lose, hmm; I seem to be having quite the losing streak of late eh Detective? Tell me…have you worked up the nerve to propose to your girlfriend?" Jerome had learned the good Detective was considering proposing to his girl…and he had learned it all by playing his cards right. Apparently Detective Martinez wasn't so chatty when he lost.

"Oh, well, I don't know…I am not trying to rush anything you know," he shrugs as he rises from his seat and Jerome watches him through the bandages on his face while he healed from the toxic fumes he was exposed to. For flesh to heal after such an exposure several treatments were needed and long amounts of procedure this and procedure that, all a great amount of time he didn't have.

"Detective…life is too short…sometimes you need to take the initiative lest you lose that one chance at happiness. Look at me…I've never been in love but if I were I'd have done something about it before the shit hit the fan. Call her up…you know you want to."

Detective Martinez gave him a look that said 'why am I taking advice about love from a psycho criminal' and yet from the look on his face and retrieving his phone from his holster it was clear he was going for it. Good for him, he thought, proposing to his girlfriend and lining up a happily ever after…too bad he won't live to see his own wedding. After that the Detective didn't return…he figured he and his girl had a lot of talking to do. So in the meantime he examined the cuffs that had him bound to this bed…he had bided his time and now it was time to bring Harley out of her shell…unleash the beast from within.

"Jerome…how are we doing today?" Harley inquires stepping into the room with that glow about her. Each step with her unbuttoned shirt brought his focus to her chest and then up to her face which seemed positively chipper regarding her situation.

"Oh much better thank you…you know Harley you just light up the place each time you come in here. Tell me dear…have you ever killed anyone before?" Jerome noted the initial shock on her face, as expected, and she clutched the pad she carried with her to her chest pushing them in a bit, her girls.

"Jerome…taking another life goes against everything I practice…my job is to heal the mind not take the life of another. I'm sorry but this is becoming too much…I see the news everyday about the death filling up Gotham's streets and I am always glad to avoid being exposed to such senseless violence-."

"It is hardly senseless…murder has reason behind it, to call it senseless is to turn a blind eye to what is really going on. Some people call it an art…other people call it a science for which to better understand it…one must walk in the shoes of a killer. You Harley…have been talking to a man who has killed…who has murdered and will likely do so again once free of here. Deny this all you like but some part of my life, my crimes have spurred something in you…and each time you walk in here a little part of that sanity you cling to goes away."

Harley shook her head refusing to believe this to be so…but he could see her questioning herself as she rose to her feet. "I won't be coming back…I can't…I'm sorry but you will need to find yourself another psychiatrist-."

"Harley…I have enjoyed our time together…I have enjoyed the way you give my life hope and meaning to it. You talk to me…you listen to me…I can't explain it but you fill me with the want and desire to do what I do…but do it better. I have been doing things by myself for a bit…and each time things come crashing down on me. I have now realized what I need…and that is a partner. Harley you and I can take on Gotham and exact revenge against the one who hurt me-."

"I am not helping you hurt the GCPD…they are cleaning up the streets of Gotham, having you placed in here makes their job easier-."

Jerome's eyes flashed and he pushed forward and fought past the pain in his wrist from the cuffs digging their way into his skin. "Will you shut that mouth of yours for a second…I do not wish to go after the GCPD…I wish to go after the one who killed me on stage…Theo he goes by, proclaimed Hero of Gotham. You may talk of justice, you may talk of a brighter tomorrow in Gotham, but…deep down is a longing to better understand me…and the only way to do that is to take a life. You know you want to."

"Jerome…this has been educational…but…I won't kill for you…I have a career and I like it very much. Good day Jerome." As she turned around Jerome stared after her and sank back down. He tried…and he clearly had struck out. After that he didn't' see her…and no other psychiatrist was brought in due to his temperament.

* * *

"Hey there Jerome…lose your lady friend?" Jerome heaved a sigh seeing the rather bright and smiling Detective Martinez.

"She left of her own accord…and for me to lose I would need to have gained a friend in her, which as you know they in that line of profession would not freely associate oneself with a criminal like me. Congratulations though…I hear good news has finally arrived in your favor."

"I talked to her and she said yes…we will be getting married in the spring of next year." Well that was good news…now he just needed to get out of these cuffs.

"I would shake your hand…but unfortunately my hands are cuffed at the moment," Jerome eyed him and he seemed to hesitate before pulling out his keys.

"Well I heard from the doctors and you are well enough for transfer to Arkham," he began to unlock the cuffs and Jerome flexed his hand noting how his hands were still wrapped.

"That is good news…I've longed to be in a familiar environment, would you give me a moment…I need to get my legs in working order." Jerome watches as the Detective hesitates then gives him the room. Swinging his legs over the bed he slowly touches the ground and nearly loses balance. If he gave himself a concussion from getting out of bed…all would be for naught.

"Jerome…I heard you were being released to Arkham," looking over he spots the woman who had just left him…only to return. This was highly unexpected…but not at all unforeseen.

"Yes Harley you heard correctly, would you help me out with one last thing though…before you leave me?" Jerome goes to find a seat and making sure Detective Martinez was outside the room he motions Harley over.

"I suppose I can…what do you need?" Jerome smiles and gestures at his head.

"I need you to remove the bandages on my face and on my hands. Oh and a letter opener too would be nice…been a while since I saw one." Jerome looks at her seeing if she would do this for him…and she actually did it. He felt the bandages removed on his hands first and the look on her face told him they weren't truly healed yet. The bandages on his face unraveled and as he gestured at her for a mirror she pulled one out of her purse and looking at his face he laughs.

"I don't see the humor in this…your face and hands are not yet ready to be exposed-." Jerome reached for her pretty head and drew her close to him as he gazed at her with his face, his burnt face with flesh and skin hanging off as it was still healing.

"Oh there is plenty to laugh about Harley…in fact…I'd say my time to escape warrants a good long laugh. Now…show me the letter opener." Jerome looks at the letter opener glinting in the light, silver and long it was the perfect weapon to use.

"I showed it to ya…now what were you planning to do with it?" She hands it to him but he shakes his head and nods to her.

"That is not for me to use…my hands can't properly grip anything at the moment. No, that is for you to use on Detective Martinez…to properly thank him for all he has done for me. You may slit his throat, stab him in the heart, plunge it through his eye socket, oh trust me I can go on and on about the proper method to use when killing."

"I told ya I'm not doing that!" Her voice rose in pitch and he smirked at a slight accent beginning to poke its way out.

"Oh Harley…you will do this. You see…after this you will be accompanying me out of here…of course you may stay here and tell the cops about the murder…but in the end I did nothing to kill the officer…it was on you and that will be where the blame will set. They will send you to Arkham, your license terminated…oh and good luck on making friends at Arkham…lots of them are rapists."

Harley tried protesting…but the weight of the letter opener in her hand seemed to glint with malice. Jerome reached into her purse and pulled out some face cream and headed to the restroom. Her squeaks could be heard but he said little keeping the door ajar as he placed the makeup on his face feeling the sting but making sure to cover everything.

* * *

Harley Quinn, as she went now stood there with the letter opener in her hand. She did not know what to do…he had placed her in a difficult position. She listened, discussed, wrote down notes and evaluated a subject making sure that their mental state was in check…that they were on the path of recovery and not falling on old habits. Jerome was quite the case…tortured childhood and killing for fun it seemed.

He was almost always laughing and even behind those bandages she saw an intelligent mind there, something that had drawn her the first time she sat down to talk to him. Having spent that time with him she had given up many of her habits which included dressing professionally and hiding behind glasses. She could see fine, 20/20 vision…she merely figured a woman with glasses would be taken seriously…which at the time she was spotted with ridicule from those she tried helping.

Officer Martinez was coming back in the room and she notices him checking her out. Her attire was getting more revealing, her girls were pressing out a bit and she felt her hair was a bit too distracting lying behind her within easy access of any man who wanted his way with her. She hated being this weak…even as a kid she felt this desire to be more than she was…but to kill another man…even if he represented all the men who told her she would never live up to anything.

"Dr. Harleen…where is Jerome?" Detective Martinez looked at her and she hid the letter opener as she looked anywhere but at the bathroom.

"Oh…um…he went out to…" There was no way she could lie…it was clear if he was not in his bed he'd be in the restroom.

"He's in the restroom isn't he? Well the docs gave me the go ahead so I'll just go in there and get him to speed things up." He was moving to get him…that didn't sit well with her. Moving towards her she raised the weapon but Martinez saw her and struck her across the face before even realizing what he had done.

Harley saw the weapon dance along the ground and as she stared at him with his handprint on her face she dove for the weapon. Martinez was quick to give chase as he pulled her by her hair and she gritted her teeth as she sent her leg back kicking his shin and sending him down. Pushing him down she straddles his lap and then brings the letter opener up as it catches a glint in the light and plunges it down straight into his chest…again and again she stabs him as her mouth begins to smile.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a woman?" She was breathing hard as she looked down at him…his eyes staring blankly at her and she pulls the weapon out kicking his body for good measure.

Turning around she sees Jerome walk out with his face painted, his green hair standing up a bit as he looks over her work. "Well done Harley…you did yourself well on this one. I need one thing from him still though." Jerome bent down and as he ran his fingers along the puddle of blood he moves it across his lips then pushes up along the parting.

Harley looks at him curiously and he then walks out of the room and steals some gloves from a work station and comes back snapping them in place. Harley notes a pack of cards in the Detective's coat pocket and as she pulls one out she grins. "Jerome…you know that name won't suit you once you escape right?"

"I've been told my name needs changing…did you have an idea dear?" Jerome holds out his hand and as Harley places the card in his hand he laughs.

"The Joker…hmm…I could get used to that…hahahahahahahaha!" He laughs as he walks out of there and Harley follows him…she'd follow him to the ends of the earth.

 **Authors note:** The Joker and Harley Quinn have teamed up. What mayhem will they get into on the road to exacting revenge against Theo? The Penguin betrayed him though, if you remember, and Fish and the mysterious benefactor also had their play in throwing Jerome to the wolves…all will be handled in good time. Plus the GCPD will be after the two…so much to cover…so much time to do so in. Heh.


	8. Chapter 8 Old wounds

CH.8: Old wounds

The Joker stood before the very place he had been kicked out of…the place he had considered home albeit for a brief time. The mysterious benefactor that brought him to life and gave him a shot at revenge lay beyond these closed doors. Fish had taught him much and while the two of them weren't partners long he did consider her quite an asset. He'd hate to kill her but if she left him with no choice he would gut her to his own enjoyment.

"Why are we here Joker?" Harley stood beside him smacking on some gum as she looked up at the place like a child who did not share a history with the place the parent held to such high esteem, he did not blame her.

"When we talked…I never did confide in you about this place. The sad childhood, well correctly put messed up was just the tip of the iceberg to my transformation. My killing my parents, both of which had it coming got rid of a past that created me. I'm sure you are well aware of my activity at Gotham Bank while also having some history with Detective Martinez posing as someone else while procuring the body of my ambulance driver. The thing is…I died…on that night where Theo crowned prince of Gotham took my life…that was my curtain call. I was brought back to life…given new life to fulfill my needs…associated myself with people whom I thought had my best interest at heart only to have them betray me, still debating how Gordon knew I'd be at the locale the Penguin gave me.

"My point is…to move forward one must destroy the past and all associates whom at one point or another served a purpose. This place…it must burn to the ground and we must retrieve the money I stole rightfully on my own. You briefly tasted the act of murder…are you willing to taste even more?"

The Joker turned to her looking at the blond who still wore her shirt with evidence of Detective Martinez on it. It was hard to say which way Harley would turn…but…he hadn't realized till now just how much he'd miss her company if she left. So much of their time together was pleasant to him…recounting his grisly murders while with Theo and not hiding anything from her. Harley was the only person he seemed comfortable confiding his life to. Pulling at his gloves he holds the handgun he borrowed.

"These people hurt you…only seem fair to snuff their lights out, wouldn't you say Mr. J?" She gave him a sweet smile as she popped her bubble and he smirked.

"Mr. J huh…I could get used to that. Alright Harley lets burn this place to the ground and get what is rightfully ours. Gotham will become our playground…and there'll be a new prince to worship." Firing at the lock he kicks down the door and strolls in hearing the click of several guns primed and aiming straight down at him from above. It was his plan to lure all attention on him while Harley slid into the shadows.

"Jerome…a pleasure to see you again," the mysterious man stood up in the shadows and the Joker laughed sharply at that.

"Oh…is it now? You see…normally when someone says that there is a heart handshake and pleasing smile to warm the heart; all I see are the barrels of guns thinking to rip me to shreds. I take it you knew I was coming huh?"

The shadowed man, as he liked to think of him laughed shortly, from the sound of it he didn't sound too young. "Jerome…the day I chose to save your life I was willing to teach you the ropes…put you on the map and help you exact your much needed revenge. However you became unstable…your actions were a risk so I consulted with Fish to debate your future. We both decided it was time you go it alone…you deserved-."

"Oh quit it…so what if I took a risk or two…villains are meant to take risks or else they lose power to someone up and coming. Theo has others do his dirty work for him…and that will be his undoing as I rise to power. I will have you know Jerome is dead…the day Gordon ruined my face and hands I took on a new alias…a new method of going about Gotham and getting my revenge. First is money, while robbing any old bank could get me the funds…I knew someone who had my money…so it was quite easy tracking you down."

The Joker counted at least 8 people up above with rifles leveled on him…and while he could take out a few of them they'd eventually get a lucky shot in. The shadowed man did well cleaning up this place leaving him with no hiding spot to keep himself from being a corpse. As a showman he was merely meant to distract…keep the audience focused on only him. The man above clearly was intrigued by his speech.

"I was never going to hide Jerome…or whatever you call yourself now…in my age and how inhospitable Gotham has become I have holed myself here. Fish was at the time the only one I trusted to help me out…but now I have had to resort to Fish's contacts, these fine gentleman to keep me from harm." The man placed his hands on the rail and the Joker noted how wrinkled his hands were.

"I'm surprised you were able to bring me back from the dead with such tired surgeon hands," he noted and the man seemed to let out a resigned sigh.

"It took a lot out of me…saving you…and to be honest I recall seeing great potential in you worthy of picking up a scalpel once again. I regret how things played out…but your death will likely be the end of my work…as it should be given the unethical thing I did breaking the doctor's oath of bringing back the dead once the heart stops. Jerome…I am afraid you won't be exacting your revenge in this lifetime."

The Joker then began to laugh…it was a high winding laugh that caused the people above to be unsettled…their eyes looking to each other seeing if they heard this too. Noting how Harley was in position he noticed the old man pull forward trying to see what he saw and then he held up his handgun and fired right into his chest sending him stumbling back. "I was never afraid of death…far from it, truth be told the only thing I feared was not living up to the greatness I knew I had in me."

The Joker felt the bullets rain around him and he raced for whatever cover he could…it was all up to Harley now.

* * *

Harley Quinn situated herself up above watching as the trained thugs kept their line of sight on the Joker, or Mr. J as she went to call him now. There was this animalistic like attraction she had for him…his madness that drove her heart beating fast every time he was near her…she wanted his bad love. Growing up she learned that there were two loves, one that led to white wedding dresses and chapel marriage against the more savage type of love built on sex and rolling under the sheets long before vows that were taken. Mr. J made her want the latter.

Soon as the old man was shot she threw herself into action. The letter opener was placed delicately against a man's throat before she lit it watching the blood fly and the man drown and struggle before she kicked him over the rail to watch his head snap. Giggling to herself as she cart wheeled forward she brought her leg up catching a man in the jaw sending him back. The remaining shooters began to focus on her but she used what talent she had in acrobatics from being a cheerleader at one point and put it to good use.

Plunging the letter opener repeatedly into the man's chest she drew him as a body shield keeping the weapon pressed against his adam's apple. "Now gentleman…you may take your shot at this friend of yours…but will it save his life…or just end it prematurely? You harm a green strand of hair on my boss down below and you will see if man was meant to fly…go on I dare ya!"

"I'd do what she says boys…this girl is crazy," the voice did not do her any good and as she stepped out of the shadows she saw her.

"Fish…that name rings a certain bell in my head…you are the one who left Mr.J to fend for himself…I am going to take pleasure in killing you!" Harley slit the man's throat and sent him to his friends as she threw the letter opener at her.

Fish caught it with a deft hand inches from her chest. The woman was bringing her A game, good, she hated to for the torture to end too soon. "Girl you could take out someone's eye if you aren't careful with this…speaking of that why do you have such a weapon?"

Harley shrugged nonchalantly as she took a seat on the rail overlooking the edge, one leg crossed over the other as she listened to the guys behind her trying to get their dead friend off them. "I was asked to kill someone…goes against every fiber of my being but Mr. J awakened the lioness within me…and after that it became easy. Truth be told I have yet to find a weapon I could take pleasure behind."

"I see…perhaps you need to see a psychiatrist…getting into this game is not for the weak stomached, and besides…it looks like your boss in way over his head. He does not know the first thing about running a criminal organization…nor handling the GCPD. Stick with me and maybe I can show you the ropes-."

Harley laughed startling the woman and she stood up on the rail balancing like she did this in her waking hours. "Fish…you may have been hot stuff once but your age belies the fact you are scared…resting up for a second coming…whenever that is. This is a young game for which you have fallen behind in the rules…and the future…is Mr.J!"

Harley races along the rail towards her and Fish throws the weapon right back at her. Harley turns her body a bit feeling it cut into her cheek. Biting her tongue she leaps off after Fish but sees she is already racing off. The men behind were shooting at her and she twisted her body about feeling a few bullets get lucky and scrape her skin. The pain was intense…more painful than she ever experienced but she would not let Fish get away. Hurtling towards Fish she finds her in a stocking room and feels her face explode in pain as she runs into her fist.

"You know he will betray you the first chance he gets…just cause he changed his look doesn't mean he won't do to you what he has done to his parents…or those who was ordered to like those during his time with Theo. I can offer you so much…don't turn away from it till you hear what I can offer-."

Harley could taste her blood as she held her face and she glared at the woman. "I don't think so…listen Fish…the answer is no so quit your yammerin already!" Harley charged at her and the two women began to fight. Each one fighting to survive…to see the new Gotham…whether it was Fish's Gotham or the Gotham brought on by Mr. J's vision. Harley received a few punches to her stomach and chest and she managed to deal a few blows to Fish's face and lashed out with a few well-placed kicks.

Most of this came from her self-defense class she took seeing how Gotham was a dangerous place to walk at night. She was far from perfect though as she was getting her ass handed to her. Fish was bleeding but she was one tough bitch. Tasting her own blood she is sent flying across the room and landing among some crates feeling her hand grasp for something…anything to get the odds in her favor.

"Ready to give up dear…cause I'd hate to anger that clown of yours. I gave you a chance to join me…now look at you all pathetic lying there like a wounded animal waiting for the end." Fish was holding her side but she kept on advancing.

Harley's blond hair was hanging before her face and she whimpered as it felt like a thousand needles were pressing into her body. Her eye opened to find a mallet lying there and her lip worked into a mischievous smile. "You know…a wounded animal has every chance of getting back on their feet then you think dearie…care finishing the job or are ya afraid of what awaits you?"

Fish laughed and as she made her way over Harley found the strength within and slammed the mallet into her kneecap hearing the woman scream in pain as her body twisted and fell to the ground. Rising up she stared at her as the face of agony was worn on a face that once instilled fear in those of Gotham.

"You bitch…damn…hoo…ok I learned my lesson…" Fish tried crawling away but Harley was not done with her yet.

"Oh no…you see now the roles are reversed and seeing how you are the wounded animal it is only fair I finish you off…do what you were unable to do with me!" Harley brought the mallet over her head then brought it down on her hand crunching the bone within and sending the woman howling in pain. Bringing the mallet up she lets out a laugh before bringing it down on her other hand. Lying out now on her back she has her hands before her…broken and useless.

"Enough…you've broken me ok…there is no need to continue this charade…" Fish was staring up at her with those multicolored eyes of hers and her leg was lying at an odd angle.

"Fish…you were brought back to life to exact revenge on the one who betrayed you…sadly you will never see that day you get that glorious end to your life's work. Mr. J…sorry…the Joker will reign supreme and you are just a loose end needed cleaning up of…this time you should stay dead."

"Jerome…no…the Joker…stop this twisted bitch…you know you need me!" Harley turns to see the Joker advancing towards them from the shadows and he is seen holding the head of the man in the shadows. Fish let out a shriek seeing this.

"Finish her Harley…Gotham awaits!" Standing there watching she brings the mallet up with a giggle on her lips as she stares down at Fish.

"Goodbye Fish…time for to join the school beneath the waves!" And with a bone crunching face splattering smash with blood shooting about she watches her face get destroyed…the malice, the mayhem, Harley Quinn never felt more alive.

 **Authors note:** Another lengthy chapter that will set the stage for Harley and the Joker to set Gotham ablaze. Harley will get a costume next chapter and the Penguin will seek protection by Gordon as news of Fish's death will reach him.


	9. Chapter 9 Clothes make the villain

CH.9: Clothes make the villain

The Penguin sat behind his long table nursing some red wine he had barely touched. Butch stood beside him, loyal and steadfast since the day he learned to control him. He was the King of Gotham but he was far from claiming Gotham as his own…not with characters like Theo Galavan running around playing hero and this maniacal Jerome causing chaos where he saw fit. He would have thought it easy killing him…seeing how Gordon would have the chance given the loss of his unborn. And yet Jerome ends up hospitalized and then an officer is killed with a letter opener and rumor had it Jerome had an accomplice…a former Psychiatrist who loser her marbles in his company, presumably.

The Penguin had fear that Jerome, now loose upon Gotham would be coming after him. The thing was did he know that he set him up to be killed by Gordon? He would hope his dear friend would not have betrayed him after he helped him get back into the good graces of the GCPD. The flickering flames of the fireplace backlit him in an ambiance of sorts, his eyes going across the table at where Jim stood at this very moment. It was clear he did not want to be here…and he enjoyed the silence that built between him and the stoic officer.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you have been summoned here Jim," he tells him looking over the rim of his glass, "to be truthful I had no intention of sending for you but circumstances as they are you can imagine my shock in finding out he still lives-."

"I'm not a murderer Penguin…Jerome was unstable and needed help. What happened after at the hospital…that is on me…the loss of Martinez-."

"Yes well you may not have the killer instinct Jim…but it is there lying dormant, all you need is the right trigger. That shield you wear binds you to the law…even if you are bending it must by being here. Anyway point being…I need a favor from you Jim-."

"No." Jim flat out denies him…and Penguin sips his drink before rising up shrugging off any help from Butch.

"Jim…you didn't let me finish," the Penguin hated when people didn't let him finish, everyone thought they knew what he was thinking…what he was going to say.

"I have better use of my time than being assigned baby sitting duty to you of all people. You have Butch there…use him." Turning his back to him he threw his glass against the wall and watched as Jim froze.

"You owe me Jim…and if Jerome comes here to kill me what then? Do you think Jerome will honor any promise…help you when you need help? I am one of your few friends you got here in Gotham Jim, so, I'd wise up if I were you. No need to answer now…sleep on it with your lovely girlfriend…I'm sure by morning you will make the right decision."

Jim didn't turn around but he knew he was weighing his choices. As he left he turned to look at Butch. Butch seemed quiet during this entire exchange, which was pleasing as most people who worked for him would be voicing their opinion outright. Butch was loyal and long as he reigned over Gotham he would never stray. The thing was this Theo Galavan who paraded himself a stalwart hero not looking for any special praise was eating away at him. Someone had to put this guy in his place…but it would not be him…for the moment he was nothing to him.

"Tell me Butch…what are your thoughts on Jerome?" Walking to the fireplace he stares into the flickering flames and runs a hand along his jaw.

"I think Jerome is a wild canon boss…he is aimless and after all you did for him I think it would be pure lunacy if he went after you." Butch did know how to say it best.

"You might be right Butch…perhaps I am being paranoid about nothing. Still…even a lunatic with no direction will hit the places most familiar to him. Perhaps I was wrong to think he'd be after my role here in Gotham…only time will tell I suppose." He smiled softly thinking of that ginger haired maniac and what he was truly capable of.

"Boss…got some bad news!" The voice broke him out of his reverie of thoughts and turning to look behind him he noticed one of his hired hands.

"It had better be bad news…or you will find yourself roasting in this fireplace." Penguin looked closely at the man who shivered in his cheap suit.

"Yes…well…while out collecting some money the boys and I checked out this warehouse on Fifth Street. It always seemed abandoned and mysterious and we figured we'd give it a check…see if anyone was there who hadn't paid you rent for living there. Soon as we open the doors we catch the scent of death, dead bodies all around. It is very eerie and I leave the boys to look over the bodies while I check upstairs. I go up there…and see this body of a man…missing his head. Whatever went down it was grim. So I go check in the back…and I see her…Fish-."

"Fish is dead…I saw her body hit the water…no way she could have survived that!" Penguin slammed his hand on the table and the guy jumped back.

"Whoa boss…just telling you what I saw…just hear me out. So anyway like I said I found her body…badly mutilated, I mean her face was smashed into the ground like a pancake and her arms were broken, turned different ways. If Fish were dead when she hit the water…she is now for certain dead for sure."

Penguin looked back at the fire not believing his ears…that she had survived the fall only to wind up dead in some warehouse holed up with others…what was she planning? "How many others know of this?"

"Just me boss…why?" Penguin wears a smile as he limps over to him and pulling a knife from his coat pocket he stabs him repeatedly in the gut watching him stare out in horror before dropping to his knees.

"Butch…it would appear our young friend has emerged from his psychotic shell at last…get the boys assembled. If Jim won't protect me…it will be up to those I trust above all else. I don't think he killed Fish for me…better to not take any chances here. Fish alive…that devilish woman would likely have came after me and I'd be none the wiser…I'm not sure if I should be thanking Jerome…or cursing him for taking away a chance to finally put the bitch down." Limping off he could see Gotham was beginning to become crowded with those who sought opportunity whence it show itself.

* * *

The Joker stood in a clothing department store with a shotgun held high and people quivering where they crouched. "Harley are you done yet…we still have many places to hit before we take on Theo Galavan-."

"Mr. J choosing an outfit that defines ya is not as easy as slitting a man's throat, patience and you will be well rewarded." Her voice came from the dressing stall where she had taken someone who worked there to get her opinion on the outfit.

"Please…just take the money and go…we won't call the cops on you-." The shaky voice belonged to the manager of the store, his fake hair slipping down his face as he couldn't shake the shakes.

"Trust me the thought did cross my mind…but at the moment we are looking to acquire something else, something more meaningful. Now shut your cake hole lest you find it gaping with the shotgun shell I truly wish to smoke ya with."

The two of them had came away quite rich with the score he originally got from the bank he had gone solo on. The clothing he now wore was the same as when Fish had helped him out…purple coat and pants almost giving him a plum look. His hair was wild and green…somehow he chose to stick with that…and the face cream on his face giving him a clownish devilish like appearance. It wouldn't be long till Gordon found the body and Theo would catch onto him coming his way.

"Lower the shotgun…I'm warning you…" The Joker hated warnings…especially from would be heroes who put the safety over others over themselves, given that they usually died from such lines. Turning around he blew a hole in his chest sending him flying into clearance items.

"And I am losing patience…anyone else want to be blown away and added to the clearance rack? No, I didn't think so. Now you get that ass of yours out here this instance Harley…daddy don't like to be kept waiting." The Joker got looks and he shook his head, clearly none of them lived an exciting life.

He didn't hear anything back so he took a calm cleansing breath and decided to see what was caught on the video feed in the security booth. The security officer lay dead, a hole in the back of his head as his form was slumped over his work station, laziness on the job, no wonder he got a chunk of his head blown off. Looking down he sees the GCPD already making its way here…damn.

* * *

Harley Quinn stood in the dressing stall with the lovely and assisting store rep who gladly offered her services to her. For the last half hour or so she had been consulting her on fashion and what worked most with her body. To be honest it was kind of nice chatting with a girl…she sort of lost most of her friends the moment she hooked up with the Joker, Mr. J affectionately of course. The latest look was something raw…but it empowered her somehow. She wore a red corset like ensemble that worked well with her flat stomach and with some nice jaw dropping panties it made her feel like a temptress. The skirt was short, but flowed well enough to cover her asset. The knee high boots came in red, naturally as she would have no other color on her. Her blond hair was done up in buns and she wore white face cream with bright red ruby lipstick, blood colored. There were gloves on her hands to mask her prints from the coppers.

"Now tell me honestly…does the bat add weight to my outfit?" Oh and she might have stolen a bat for good measure, the mallet sadly she could not take with her and it had been left behind when she had flattened Fish.

"N-No…the bat works well…" The woman was in her 40's medium build and her body had been cut into after several costume no nos. Her clothing was torn to shreds revealing her white bra and panties…while blood seeped between her fingers.

"Oh you think so…and here I thought the bat was weighing me down…" She swung the bat hard into the woman's face and listened to her scream as she held up her hands.

"Please stop…I wasn't supposed to be at work today…" The woman collapsed to the floor and Harley looked her over and shrugged.

"Lady we all have to pay the bills…sometimes you have to get messy to get anywhere. If you want a raise…tell the nice officers one of the higher ups did this to ya. Gotta go…my lover is calling for me." Harley left the woman there sobbing away and as she joined Mr. J she saw him coming out of the security booth.

"If you are quite done we have company heading our way…try and lure some of them away while I secure us a get away vehicle." The Joker left her there and she put on a pout.

"Hmph, very well, I will get an actual response out of my puddin' about my outfit later on. Time to play with the coppers now." Swaying her hips she draws a man to his feet pressing against him from behind and letting her breath play against his ear. "Ready to play hostage?"

"GCPD…let the man go…" Detective Gordon came in with his cop friends all armed to the teeth, and all for little ole her, she was touched.

"Detective Gordon…pleasure seeing you again…have you grown taller? I'm sorry…but I will have to deny your request…this man and me have some fun to do." She batted her eyes over at Gordon who looked confused.

"I'm sorry…but do I know you?" Gordon's confusion was understandable and while nothing would please her more than to see the shock cross over that stoic face of his…she had to keep the ball rolling.

"You will in time…now…catch me if you can!" Pushing the man towards them she races off as a shotgun shell races past her. Crouching down she hides herself as the officers spread out in search of her. The Joker would owe her big for this…maybe a kiss perhaps.

"This doesn't have to end this way…give yourself up and tell us where the Joker is and I will see your sentence shortened." Jim was such a kind honorable man…nothing like her puddin'…and she hated kind.

An officer neared her and she swung the bat hard at his ankle sending him down to the floor. Rising up she scrambled with a man trying to cuff her and she smashed his nose in and cuffed him to one of the clothing racks. Side flipping as several officers shot at her she kept her body in motion and climbing onto a rail she leaped at an officer wrapping her legs around his head while his face was close to her body and twisting hard she goes to pull him down and tumbles him down with a sick twist. Rising up she pats his face before hurrying off.

Jim is nearing her and she turns her body bringing her leg up and connecting with his chin sending him into his partner. The two of them are sent back and she races for the elevator and descends watching as the door closes as the officers pound on it. Resting against the wall she catches her breath exhausted yet also exhilarated by how close they came to getting her…closing her eyes she couldn't wait for the next part to begin.

 **Authors note:** Harley is donned in her new outfit and the GCPD once again fails to capture them. In the next chapter Jim Gordon meets with Theo Galavan not knowing his evil motives in claiming Gotham as his own.


	10. Chapter 10 Raving mad

CH.10: Raving mad

Jim Gordon stood on the doorstep of Theo Galavan…unsure why he was really here…and by himself at that. Lately Gotham had been going to the mad house, what with a bank robbery and a stolen body from the Morgue…even his showdown with Jerome. So many events led him to believe that a new villain was rising in the shadows…and it became clearer by the bodies his partner found in an abandoned warehouse where it was confirmed one of the bodies belonged to Fish of all people. Chalk up his encounter with a crazed blond in the shopping center armed with acrobatics and managing to take down some of the finest GCPD officers they had.

As the door opened he noticed a woman standing there with a bored look on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah…at least I hope you can…looking for Theo Galavan," Jim noted her rolling eyes and hip sticking out, judging by her attire he could tell he had interrupted something.

"Theo…Detective Gordon is here to see you…" The woman looks at him a bit more and as footsteps approach she steps out of the way and he sees the man.

"Detective Gordon this is indeed unexpected of you…and at my home nonetheless," he appears unphased by his appearance but he can't shake the feeling he was disturbing something.

"I'm sorry…but due to the actions regarding someone we are all too familiar with it was necessary. May I come in?" He waits and watches as he exchanges a look with the woman before she wears a smile and disappears.

"You mean Jerome…yes I follow the news. Do come in." Theo walks off and as Jim follows him he notes the lavish size of the place. The woman is slowly making her way up the stairs and he could see she took her time.

"The GCPD knows he will be coming after you next and it was best we have someone here to protect you should he come knocking. It would be safer though if you came to the station with me-."

"Detective Gordon while I appreciate your concern Jerome is simply a mad man who is clearly in need of some medical attention. If he should show though I will call you and you can wheel him off to Arkham…you have my word." Jim didn't know how to take that…leaving him here by himself went against everything he stood for. True he had killed Jerome once on stage in front of everyone…but this time he may not be so lucky.

"I appreciate your word Mr. Galavan but word aside you should really look into protection…even if it is not with me someone should always be on your property. It doesn't sit with me that you live in such a big place with some many avenues of entry-."

Jim saw him raise a hand to his temple and couldn't shake the feeling he was trying to get rid of him. There was still the matter of the shopping center attack he needed to bring to his attention. He knew he gave some people headaches from his constant persistence…but a man like Theo Galavan…there was still so much he didn't know about him. From what he gathered and in many of their conversations he always seemed strong and showed no sign of headaches or any medical state for which concern should be given. When he was serving his country he always knew when something was wrong…that it deserved further inspection and he managed to save those under his command because of that feeling.

"Detective Gordon, Jim if I may…I apologize for cutting this meeting short but I really must tend to this headache. I will get back to you on matters of the lunatic variety should he show. Good day." Jim heads to the door and pulls out a card and hands it to him before walking out. Straightening his jacket he looks up and spots Barbara looking down on him.

"I see you finally found someone who accepts the real you…be careful Barbara," he heads off knowing that while he had moved on…Barbara would always have a special place in his heart.

* * *

Tabitha Galavan thought Jim Gordon was getting to close to matters at hand for comfort. Her brother was playing a mighty fine hand here…and the closer he drew in those he wanted to destroy the further away their goal of taking over Gotham became. Opening the door to Barbara Gordon's room she finds her with her back to her…her eyes looking at who else but her ex. "Do you still love him?"

Tabitha and Barbara had found themselves drawn to one another the moment they first laid eyes on each other. Tabitha was comfortable with both sexes and so was Barbara so while Theo kept them holed up inside while the lunatics ran amok doing his bidding they took this time to better understanding one another, namely in bed. Barbara was wild and free in bed like no other…but there could not be two dominatrix in this house. That first time together the two of them fought…but Barbara was just learning what it meant to be free of a conscious…and she had years ahead of her.

"Jim will always be a big part of my life…but the love that was there left long ago when he put his job before our marriage." Barbara still doesn't turn and as she begins to undress she loves the sight of the woman so fragile yet yearning to be arching up against her.

"Relationships are not worth the time of day people shout from the rooftops about love…it is a sticky and complicated matter that I'd never wish to involve myself in. To be tied down to one person…it is just a train wreck waiting to happen. I prefer the fun of being single and moving on never staying long with a person and avoiding that awkward tension that comes from departing." Tabitha continues moving over to her and as she wraps her arms around her she feels Barbara tense up against her.

"And what would you call us?" She turns her head slightly and Gia smirks seeing the woman flash those brilliant eyes of hers.

"I would call us a mixture of fun and sass, never really the sentimental type to let things build beyond what it is. Barbara…I will admit this to only you and if you tell my brother this I swear I will punish you to wear not even makeup can cover up what I'll do to your pretty face…understood?"

Barbara shows no sign of fear but she knows the beautiful woman would be shaking openly if it didn't make her weak. "I don't think we are one for secrets…so…tell me."

Tabitha snuck a hand around her stomach and began to inch it down to her crotch, her lips teasing her ear as she lets her hot breath play against her. "I have never felt this strongly about another person in my life…when you are with my brother I can't stop thinking what you two are doing…I just want it to be you and I…"

Barbara begins to push back against her so her butt is riding and grinding into her crotch. Closing her lids she palms her crotch and smiles as the woman moves to her own beat. "Mmm baby…I never took you for the jealous type…but what guarantee do I have you won't be doing something with someone else…hmm?"

Tabitha figured that was fair and turned her around so she was up against the window, her hands securing her wrists above her head. "If you can keep your body away from my brother…I can keep my body away from others. Let us not fall into the traps of lovers and keep this purely physical…immersing ourselves in one another's bodies and helping my brother take Gotham."

Barbara nods her head and as she tries to kiss her she pulls back watching the woman whimper. "No fair…teasing me like that…don't keep me waiting baby."

Tabitha snarls a bit in a playful manner, her body moving into hers as she kisses her lips hungrily. The two of them kiss like maniacs and as she wraps her arms around her body she pulls at her butt and takes her to the bed dropping her under her. Their fun was only just beginning.

* * *

The Joker stood in a rather fancy lavish house of sorts while a relator was going over the fine details looking past his green hair and white face. The place seemed quite legit, the owner had died in the house and most people were looking away from it. Death had never been a fear for him…he lived in it and reveled in being the one to deal it out. Harley was linked in his arm all giddy like as she would be going into this venture with him.

He had to say he was impressed with how she had dealt with the cops. Gordon stood no chance against Harley, a devilish like woman armed with a bat and a killer swing. "What does the master bedroom look like?"

The Joker heaved a sigh as Harley once again harped about the master bedroom. It was both their money that was going into this place; apparently Harley was using the last of her money to help out with this so it didn't' appear too suspect with all the stolen bills from the bank. He had shared some fun with women…but…never something so strongly that it reverberated through his entire soul. Harley was a beautiful girl and he'd have to be dry of any emotion to not want a piece of that ass.

"The Master bedroom is this way, are you two newlyweds?" The woman inquires showing them to the rather impressive large bedroom. It offered plenty of privacy and the establishment itself was far enough away from prying eyes they could conduct their business without questions. Right now it was just him and Harley, which was fine, but later on he was looking to expand his empire.

"Well not yet…I'm waiting on him to pop the question," Harley says giving the woman a huge smile before bounding across the room and pushing the blinds aside to look at the hilly view.

"I am currently invested in some ventures that need settling…but maybe after they are done honey. I will take the place…cash is ok right?" The Joker wasn't a believer of checks…the feel of cold hard money was always the best in his opinion. Perhaps though he may need to look into putting his money in the bank…but…perhaps one that the original money didn't belong to; that is the way he saw it.

"Oh yes…right this way and we will get you moved in asap." The woman leads him out and he goes to settle this venture before moving onto his next. When the woman leaves he moves off to the bedroom and finds Harley seated on the bed.

"Now Harley…you aren't settled on the whole proposal bit are you? I admit you and I make a great team…but marriage is far from my objective in life…we as villains-."

"Close the door Mr. J…and let us get a little more comfortable." She stands up and slowly takes off her boots and tosses them to the far side of the room. Watching her do this turned him on and she strutted over to him and turning abruptly around she bends over giving him a nice view of her butt barely contained in her thong.

"You really make it hard to say no to you Harley," he grins a wicked grin and spanks her on the butt before watching her race to the bed. Removing his own clothing he hops around on one foot while freeing himself of his shoes. This was their place…a home away from home from the mean streets of Gotham. Theo Galavan would be dealt with soon…and he'd be finally free of the person who took his life. Still…that night with Jim Gordon…it still ate at him.

Harley was removing her corset and he moved over and stood between her legs with his crotch pressed up against her. By now most of his clothing was removed and he stood in just his boxers and shirt. Harley gazes at him with a hunger sated in her eyes and as she pulls him up against her she snakes her hands behind his neck running coyly from behind. "Where do we go from here…Mr. J?"

He looked down at her pretty face and picked her up placing both hands on her cheeks sending her into a shrill cry of pleasure. This was really the first time the two of them were being intimate…alone together and explore the what if. "I figure after I have you screaming my name…we begin preparations for taking on Galavan."

Kissing her chest he listens to her heavy breathing before laying her out under him. Removing her corset he tosses it aside and letting her unbutton his shirt and toss it aside he couldn't help smiling through all this. Hitching her skirt up he leads himself and her into the next stage of their relationship.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the delay. Anyway I figured I would give Harley something that had been constantly denied to her by the Joker…intimacy, real smutty stuff and all. Next chapter Theo reaches out to the Penguin to enlist his help in working towards a common goal…getting rid of Jerome once and for all. It is war in Gotham next chapter…and violence shall run rampant.


	11. Chapter 11 Battle in the streets

CH.11: Battle in the streets

The Penguin sat behind his rather large wooden table looking across the way at the man of the hour, Theo Galavan. He was the man who had stabbed Jerome on stage…stabbed him pretty brilliantly and the look of surprise on Jerome's face…classic. From his time with Jerome though he noted the young lad was out for revenge and Theo wouldn't be here if he weren't running with his tail between his legs. "Welcome to my home Theo Galavan…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The tall man wears a cold smile and he could tell there was some monster lying under that façade of his. "Thank you for having me Penguin. I realize you are a busy man so I will cut to the chase. You and I share a common foe…a man who went by the name Jerome…but it would seem our friend has taken a different name, a rebirth with a cackle in the wind."

"You mean the Joker…he is Jerome? Oh this is good…he thinks just by painting his face and coloring his hair he can become a true mastermind of villainy. And what would you have me do with the Joker?" Penguin looks over at the man dressed in clothing he imagined fetched quite a penny.

Theo moves around the table and his men tense pulling their weapons from their holsters. "I would suggest you have your dogs stay put…lest they wish to deal with my guests." Snapping his fingers a few knives fly through the air catching the hand of each of his men who draw their weapons. The weapons fall to the floor and they hold their hands with the knife deeply embedded in the skin.

"Very impressive…it would seem while you bear no arms against me…your guests do." Penguin was impressed and as he looked at the guests who made their presence known he was surprised to see two women…one of whom he recognized. "Jim Gordon's ex…she works for you I see?"

Theo hardly looks back as he smiles. "She was part of the group of loons I had broken out of Arkham…she has her uses. Now onto business…I require your protection from the Joker…as it is clear I am his intended target. I will provide you with fire power and the financial gain should things go south. I can also keep GCPD off you long enough to have the streets or wherever you choose to have this confrontation at."

It was rather tempting…to take out the Joker, once known as Jerome whom he had betrayed; still, what guarantee did he have that no intervention would be given on Jim's end? "I don't know…when were you wanting this to go down anyway?"

"I want it taken care of soon as possible…my run for Mayor as you know will be coming up and I wish to address everyone in Gotham that no threat is too big for me to take care of. When the story comes out, for your part, I simply wish for you to say that I came in last minute and shot the Joker myself…it will do the public good to know I finish what I start."

"That would be a lie…seeing how you didn't do it." Penguin wasn't entirely certain of this plan where he got no credit.

"Trust me Penguin…you do not wish to be seen as a hero. Remember you are the King of Gotham, do you truly wish for that to be known to the public?" He stood near him now and he figured that kind of attention wouldn't do well to those who viewed him as a villain. Butch who stood nearby usually had his ear and he seemed to be in agreement.

"Alright…I will do it. Tonight the Joker will die and Gotham will be free of his menace once and for all. When will the supplies be here?" Penguin was itching to get out there, or, more like itching to send his men out there to take care of this light threat.

"I took the liberty of dropping the supplies off before coming here. Go to storage locker z23 in the lower part of Gotham and you will find what you need. Far as payment goes once the deed is done find me. Oh…and should you screw up…it will make this relationship very problematic."

Penguin nods his head and as Theo walks out of the room with the two women he glowers at where they once stood. "I do not like that man Butch…this could turn around on me and the way things were left I mess up…it is over."

"Boss you got this…how much trouble can one Joker be anyway? I mean look at it like this…you are going into this armed to the teeth…he won't be able to hold up long." Butch reassures him.

"Hmm…well…perhaps you are right. Alright everyone get ready for a fight in the streets of Gotham…cause tonight we take out yet another fledgling up and comer who thinks he can take the title of your boss away from him!" Penguin notes their gun hands with knives in them and sighs. "Very well…seeing you are unable to continue…" Standing up he walks over to a hidden wall compartment and pulls out a gun. Aiming at their heads he squeezes the trigger. By the time he is done there are six bodies on the floor.

"Was that really necessary…I mean who you going to have fight for you now?" Butch asks the million dollar question and that is why he keeps him around.

"Go and round up some hungry gun enthusiasts who thrive on destruction and killing people…tell them the location of the weapon storage locker and get them armed. I will be there shortly while I tend to the bodies here." Watching Butch leave with his orders he shakes his head. "Good help is so hard to buy these days."

* * *

The Joker was exhausted…he and Harley had been at their fun for quite a bit…so much time had passed that the time he did look out the window it was getting dark. His body was glistening in sweat and he ran a hand through his green hair heaving a sigh. "Harley…I think it is time we get some fresh air…do something productive like rob a bank or kill someone."

Harley was lying on her back with the sheets covering her butt while her back was bare to him with her breasts pushed against the bed. "Mr. J…five more minutes…that last position wore me out."

Grinning at her he leans over and kisses the top of her head. "Make it three minutes and I won't drag you back here for more rough housing." Climbing out of bed he pats her butt and listens to her whimper as he goes to find his clothing. Gotham was always most fun at night…that was when the interesting people came out to play. With his pants and shoes on he slowly slid his shirt on…his eyes looking out at the city of Gotham…the eternal city of darkness. He couldn't shake the feeling that tonight of all nights something dire and dreadful was waiting to set itself loose upon him.

"Mr. J you are awfully quiet…something a matter?" He smiles softly feeling her hands snake around his body and he can feel her body barely covered by the sheet on the bed.

"I was just contemplating my mortality Harley…thinking that whatever awaits out there wishes to fix something that should not have been. That night on the stage…I died…somehow I was given a new lease on life and told to do the best with that time…and now when I am so close…"

"Now hold up…that doesn't sound like the guy I fell for. You need to look past the self-doubt and death wish you got going on in that head of yours and do what you do best…take control of the situation before it brings you down." Harley kissed his neck before skipping off to get dressed. She was right…this was not like him.

Buttoning up his shirt and tending to his coat he breaks a smile as he looks at his own reflection. There was no point in dreading what was to come…only to take what was given and that was this moment here…and he intended to push into tomorrow a better man, a man on top. Looking over at Harley, his companion and dual death dealer and knew that they would make Gotham wish it had never wronged them.

* * *

Walking the streets of Gotham with Harley he began to notice the streets were bare of most anything, vehicles or people. "The death silence of night in Gotham…does this strike you as worrysome Harley…or am I worrying still too much?"

Harley was not listening to him as she made her way over to a storage locker that seemed to be pried open. "Hey Mr. J…get a load of these goodies!"

"I swear Harley I don't spank you enough," shaking his head though he follows her inside and notes the crates scattered about with some weapons still in them. "Huh…all these weapons…kind of suspicious they just happen to be out and-."

"Joker…if you are wondering which I am certain you are those weapons were left for you. I figure you will need some weapons to fend for yourself." That voice…the Penguin…question being why provide him with weapons?

While Harley gathered up the weapons for them he walked outside and in the distance he saw Penguin up on a car with a megaphone. "Penguin…so good to see your face again. Still holding your title of King of Gotham are we?"

He could see Penguin had gathered himself an army…all of them armed to the teeth. It would seem this little party was all gathered for his benefit…how truly thoughtful of him. This only confirmed his suspicions of that night when Jim Gordon tracked him down. "I am sorry it had to come to this my friend, but, as you can see this city isn't big enough for two super villains like ourselves…which by the way kudos on taking down Fish…I had thought I had done her in but clearly she managed to survive that fall only to die at the hands of one so cruel and aching for revenge as you. Did she wrong you as well?"

"Let us just say…Fish and I parted company on not so friendly of terms. Of course I was not the one to do her in…I was caught up in other matters at the time…still…you know that night where Jim Gordon tracked me down…seems someone else betrayed me in that same fashion turning away from me."

Looking over he could barely make out a flitter of annoyance mixed in with a sweltering of guilt coming off his body. "So…figured it out did you? I am sorry but business is business Jerome…or shall I call you the Joker?"

"Jerome is dead…you may call me the Joker as I will call you Penguin instead of Oswald. So tell me where does this leave us?" He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Harley dragged the weapons over while she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Here is how I see this going down ole chum…you are going to die horribly and it won't be my name that will get the credit, no, it will be your old friend Theo Galavan that is who. I will give you this chance though to surrender and maybe your death will come quickly instead of dragged out-."

"I was never a fan of quick…when it comes to jokes or well you know…sex it must work up to that point of release…give the audience or your partner time to want it enough for it to just…come. You want me dead Penguin…I suggest you use all the ammunition you have till we're beating at each other with our fists!" Walking out he holds up a gun, long barreled and shiny he stares down at the Penguin who gets nervous.

"You do realize I am quite a distance away…that shot will never mar me-." Smiling a wide smile he fingers the trigger and as he lines up the shot he squeezes down and just as the word 'bang' pops out the Penguin jumps down expecting something to fly out.

"Hmm, it would appear I am out of ammo…oops." Laughing as the Penguin picks himself up he stands there waiting to see what he will do.

Penguin is flustered, not the good kind, no he was ticked off that is what. He had spooked him by the gag gun that Harley gave him. Clearly Theo must have intended it left behind for him or Penguin deciding who fit it more. It was a good joke, especially at parties that needed to be livened up. "Ha ha…that was very funny…move in on him…he is no threat."

This was exactly how he wanted him to respond to his little…joke. His men were moving out and as bullets began to ring out he slides into cover and replaces his useless weapon for one with some serious fire power to it. "Alright Harley let us wait till they get closer then we-."

"No way Mr. J…I got something right up their alley! You stay down…this might ring." Heaving a sigh he felt like he had created a monster here…assuming that monster wasn't already inside her waiting to be let out…in which case he congratulated himself.

"Harley I don't want you putting yourself in harm's way…there is a reason we are getting them in close-." He rubs at his eyes and as he looks over he does a double take as he notices the rocket launcher she was holding.

"I know that…hence why the part about ringing…normally ya wait till someone gets in close before blasting them to shreds…but we don't got that time now do we?" She aimed a wink at him and as she prepped the rocket she lined up a shot and fired.

Penguin who was watching the entire thing, from what he could see immediately hobbled off for cover and as the men saw the rocket they had little time to run as the rocket detonated before them sending body parts flying all about the place. "Wow…they didn't go out with a whimper…they went out with a bang and lots of parts to spare too."

"That was the only rocket in there…however looks like Penguin took off into the night. Should we follow him?" Harley inquires as she runs a hand through her hair.

He didn't know if he should be upset at her or raving mad in love. Standing to his feet he walks past a leg in the road and looks off into the night. "I want you to follow him Harley…let me know when you are at Theo Galavan's place. I have some place I need to be right now." Pulling her to him gives her a deep sated kiss of passion and lust, Harley returns the kiss and the two stand there a bit before pulling apart to go off and carry their deeds to fruition. His showdown with Theo Galavan was drawing near.

 **Authors note:** That confrontation could have gone many ways but as I near 3,000 words carrying out the battle full fold with guns blazing it might have taken up a bit of space. What luck this writer found a rocket launcher forgotten by Penguin and his goons, lol. Anyway next chapter Harley will meet her match in Tabitha…while Joker visits old time pal Jim Gordon. The final battle is coming up stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12 Turning tide

CH.12: Turning tide

Joker proceeded into the GCPD armed with a weapon, and why not, it wasn't like he could just waltz in and call out James Gordon, Gotham's busiest hard head. Several people looked his way and immediately they set for their weapons. "No no no…this is not how it goes…you raise the alarm then go for your weapons…it is clear you are newbs at this. Hello one and all…nice to see all your smiling faces filling my life with dread."

Everyone in there hardly clamored the way he pictured it in his head…oh well. Spotting Gordon and his partner up at the top he remembers that was where he killed their boss. She cried and begged for him to stop…oh what fun times. "Jerome…I see you are finally ready to end things and turn yourself in-."

"I am far from ready Jim…oh no…in fact I think I still got plenty left in me. Right now my partner in crime Harley Quinn, many of you knew her as Harleen, horrible name, anyway she is off storming the castle of one Theo Galavan, your esteemed hero I believe."

Noting the alarmed looks he received it was clear this was news to them. "How do we know you are telling the truth?" Bullock calls outs, always the one with the loudest and brash mouth among them, not counting James.

"A very astute observation, yes, how is it I am telling the truth. Well for starters, if I were in your position I would probably not believe me either. Still…this is how it is…and this is how it will stand. You may have the high ground now Gordon…but when the ripples hit your door it will not be the kind that stir up pleasant thoughts in your head…assuming they are pleasant…you are quite stoic…I can imagine that is also your sex face. No…no this ripple will have ramifications to come…mark my word…the rise of the Joker is coming to a Gotham near you."

He walked inside and climbed up on one of the desks still brandishing the shot gun he carried. His eyes took in the clamor of Officers, all knowing his deeds here not that long ago. So many new faces in this bunch…and James wasn't even around to save them. Barbara had a wild streak in her, he missed her, could have been fun times had she decided to join him in some merriment, the hot and sweaty kind of course.

"Turn yourself in now Jerome…Joker…whatever you call yourself. Theo warned us to stay out of the affairs outside, told us Penguin was doing you in…where is he?" James began to walk down the stairs and he watched from his vantage point on the desk.

"Penguin ran with his tail between his legs…seems he went off to warn Theo of how things went south on his end. Oh don't worry he didn't get hurt during the whole fighting…in fact much like the leader he was he let his men get taken out by a rocket launcher…fired by my love Harley. She is quite something, so full of raw untapped potential and here she spent her life listening to mopey stories of depression and suicide from a bunch of Officers who took up the badge knowing what they were getting into, well, as they say shit happens right?"

James drew nearer and he could see him fingering his gun…ever vigilant he likely thought he would get close enough to sweep him off his feet, and not in the romantic terms, he just did not swing that way…even drunk. "There is no point going after Galavan…you need to stay here and let the GCPD handle things from here-."

"Hahaha…ooh that is clever, keep the green haired villain trapped here while you take his side…do you really think him a hero? I will let you all in on a little secret…he was the one who freed me from Arkham…including Barbara…you remember her right Jim? You turned away from her…slept it up with Thompkins and now she is with Theo Galavan…a monster in his own rights who clearly is up to no good, but, you of Gotham are duped so easily when a magic act goes awry on stage and he takes a victim…one whom he duped!"

Taking the shotgun he aims it at one of the officers ready to fire a gun at him and squeezing the trigger he sends him flying back with a shell through his chest and his legs falling out from under him. The GCPD is in an uproar and James tries to calm them down while shooting a look of distaste at him. "You are the monster here Joker…and now any protection we offer you just went out the window…and trust me…you will not escape this alive…again!"

He shrugs his shoulders as he hops down and places the weapon against his shoulder. "I tried to warn you…and tell me…how long would it take you to get to the bottom of the truth hmm? A day, two, a week…tell me!" He fires off another round and he does this to someone wearing a bulletproof vest. The lady falls hard and he skips out closing the doors behind him. Message sent and delivered, it was clear GCPD saw him as a villain and would likely be rushing to stop Harley and him. Stealing a Cop Car he takes off flashing sirens as he heads off hoping to help out Harley.

* * *

Harley climbed up the gate and landed on the other side in a crouch, her eyes peeling through the darkness as her hand grips the rifle she had taken with her. Theo Galavan's mansion seemed to have a few guards set up on patrol…nothing she couldn't handle. Proceeding along with agile care she skirts along the wall and as she spots a guard about to turn she slams her hand into his throat catching him off guard. He tries to blow a whistle but she elbows him hard in the gut then grabs his arm twisting it behind him. Hearing the snap of bone breaking she goes to throw him down and snap his neck silencing him permanently.

"You work for a mean cruel man who hurt Mr. J…I will ensure he will get his revenge!" Harley was a deviant in the night and proceeding along she lines up a shot at one of the men on the wall. She counts a few steps before squeezing just a few rounds catching him in the neck sending his body spasming and falling on the wall itself…if he fell down he would likely draw attention to his body.

So far she was making good on time…however…she did not want to get ahead of herself as there were still other guards to take care of. Standing up she feels a wire go around her throat cutting off her air. She can feel her windpipe being cut off and her weapon drops so she can't get to it. The man behind her is quite muscular and each time he brings himself forward she feels his crotch, clearly this man was thinking naughty stuff…and that did not sit well with her at all.

"You…will pay…for that…" The only crotch she would let near her is Mr. J and this was not him. Leaning her head back she slams it full force into his face and the man grunts. Stepping on his foot she crushes the bone with her heel and slamming her elbow repeatedly into his chest she frees his knife from his person and pushes him into the wall.

"Damn…how are you that strong?" The man is clearly full of muscle but even so she caught them all by surprise.

"I am loved…and I am doing something for that love…and that is where I draw my strength from. Now…you have yourself quite a knife…might do some real damage if in the right hands. When we were struggling back there I could feel you yearning for me…can't have that now. Now hold still…and maybe take this to heart just what thoughts like those will get ya!"

Harley holds him against the wall and leading her blade down his stomach she sets to work on removing the one thing he holds dear to him…the one thing he likely used to exert his masculinity and ensure he was the dominant of specie. The rip and slice through his manhood wasn't pleasant, castrating what one loved…gotta hurt…and while she could have gone on through without removing a limb…there was no patching things up now.

With her task accomplice and the courtyard secured she set off inside the mansion itself. The knife was bloody and first chance she got she'd wash it clean and leave it somewhere. Outside she had left the man she had beaten alive…but he would never really be as he was before she came into his life. Looking around she finds the place practically deserted…but she knows better and as the first shot is fired she turns her body slightly taking the brunt of the heat against her shoulder spinning her around and into the wall.

"Damn…I was hoping to kill you and be done with you. Tell me…are you here for my brother?" The woman is at the top of the stairs and Harley holds her bleeding shoulder wearing a strained smile.

"Heh…if I was here for your brother he would be dead…trust me I know how to get to a man. No, I am only here to buy my sweetie time to arrive and then he will take care of your brother. So…care to continue the shooting or would you rather handle this woman to woman?"

Harley sees the woman hesitate before she sets her weapon down. She is rather cute and perhaps if she swung that way the two of them might get along swimmingly. However she was straight and in love…so…she would take her down and be done with her. Climbing up the steps she drops the knife in good faith.

"I am Tabitha Galavan…and to whom am I about to fight?" Tabitha took a step back and Harley grew tense. The last fight she had with a female was back during the Fish confrontation…and she was flatter than a pancake now.

"The name is Harley Quinn…lover of the Joker…and you are going down bitch!" Harley raced at her as she swung her first at her face. Tabitha dodged the punch and by side stepping than brought a hard fist into her stomach sending her keeling over.

"Nice to meet you Harley…hope you fight better than you smack talk." Tabitha went to drive he elbow into her spine but Harley was a plucky fighter and drove herself into her stomach and turning her around she sends the two of them tumbling down the stairs. Harley hopes to use this to her advantage as she brings her first up connecting it with her opponent's face.

Tabitha grunts under the blows and sends her own fist exploding into Harley and she can feel her nose repeatedly knocked upon. Tasting her own blood she lands underneath the woman as she brings her fist up…but she manages to hold it at bay smiling a bloody smile. "You are good…you really are fit for being a female-."

"Thanks…been a while since I fought one so fit as you…" Tabitha reaches for Harley's shoulder and as she presses down on the wound she lets out a hiss of pain. "You were lucky to turn when you did…even so…you are going to die here."

Harley refused to die…no…she still could help out Joker and if he went on this road by himself he would find someone else…she was not going to let that happen. "Die…ha…I call the death card sweetheart and right now…I'm just beginning to come into my own."

She turns her head and leans down to bite hard at her arm sending the woman screaming before pulling back. Using this to her advantage she knees her hard and scrambles back holding her wound. "Dammit…you are feisty-."

"Shall we continue this little dance of ours…before we both take a breather?" Harley resumes the attack and the two of them trade blow after blow, their bodies holding out for the most part and the place was practically a tomb as their attacks echo in the silence. Their clothing is getting torn and Harley feels her hair gripped tightly in her hand and she is bent over before her gut is hit. Another attack turns into an uppercut and she goes flying back with blood shooting forth and her back hitting the floor. Her chest rises and falls as she struggles up.

"One of us dies…there is no way around it…" Tabitha wipes at her lip and she readies herself. Harley admires the woman and knows she is right…only one of them is walking away from this. Racing at her she side springs and as she somersaults in the air she lands on top of a startled Tabitha and gripping her with her hips she locks in on her and using their momentum as Tabitha goes to fall she brings her down hard. "You beat me…how-?"

"I fight for someone…someone who matters to me dearly. I fight for his revenge to come true…and while the future is unclear…I will never leave his side." Harley tightens around her and then she spots a woman at the top of the stairs staring in wide eyed horror…a bit of madness she knew all too well.

"Tabitha…you got this…kick her ass." Harley looks down at Tabitha noting how fatigued she was. There was no telling how long their fight had dragged on for but it was clear she was past the point of fighting.

"Listen hon…the girl is down for the count…go away cause you don't want to see this next part." Harley had to kill her…she was the sister of the man who took her honey out of the game…turned him into this Joker…hmm…if that never happened they would never have met…she was beginning to see that this situation while grim on his side was pleasing for her.

"I won't let you kill her…she means a lot to me…someone who accepts me for all my flaws and past sin. I need her." The woman races down the steps and places her body over hers.

"Barbara…don't concern yourself with this…go…" Harley looks at the two realizing that the two of them were partners. There was this bond there…an open acceptance of the other she could not take away from.

"Barbara…I am going to trust you with Tabitha here…take her far away from here. If you two need someone to work for…contact me at this number and I will set you two up. For now lay low…let Mr. J deal with your brother." Harley takes Barbara's phone and inputs her number into it. Handing it back she watches as Barbara helps Tabitha up and the two head out. Harley takes a seat on the final step waiting for her honey to arrive…she was breathing hard and with her shoulder punched through, looked worse now that she gave it some thought…she would still hold on for him. This was his fight…it was all up to him now.

 **Authors note:** I decided to spare Tabitha cause I like her with Barbara, the two sort of work well with each other. I haven't really seen many hard core fight scenes on Gotham involving Tabitha and I feel she is underused cause she can really kick ass if she were allowed. Next chapter the Joker and Theo face off, well, first it will be the Joker vs. Penguin. Also I imagine the castration scene was not easy to read, yeah just a little more of Harley's twisted nature, hoo boy something like that wouldn't be allowed on Gotham that is for sure.


	13. Chapter 13 The last laugh

CH.13: The last laugh

The Joker had made it to Galavan's lavish like mansion a tad later than he had hoped. Pulling to a stop he gets out carrying his shotgun and making sure it had enough ammo to get the job done. Here it was…his final fight against Theo Galavan…well…technically it would be their first as the two had never fought before. Thunder clapped above and as he began to make his way toward the front door he kicked it open figuring any point of pleasantries were past. The sound of his footsteps was all he heard and as he walked a bit in he immediately spotted Harley bleeding near the stairs.

"Harley…what happened?" He rushed over and saw her lift her heavy head with a soft smile on her red lips.

"Mr. J…you made it…I'm so glad to see you ok. Boy does my body feel…sluggish…is that the right word? I fought Theo's sister…she packs quite the punch…pretty clean shot too…sure knows how to make a girl feel welcome." Harley laughed but it was strained and he felt all the hatred he had carried over here replaced by concern for her.

"That is a nasty wound…you should have been more careful." He swallowed hard knowing that without her in his life…well…life itself would be meaningless. If she went to the hospital she would be recognized…she would be taken away. If Gordon got his act together he would be here soon and it would be possible they'd both be caught.

"Sorry daddy…but you should have seen the other girl…she and that Barbara were quite an item." Harley was drifting in and out of consciousness and he knew that what would come next would be the ultimate sacrifice he'd ever do.

"Here are the keys to the cop car outside Harley, hey, you listening? I want you to take the car and drive to Gotham Hospital…get yourself helped…and whatever happens do not come back for me…I will probably not be here." He could see her fighting against leaving him…but if she stayed she would die and he would not want that weighing on his consciousness.

"I am not leaving…you need me staying here…" Harley tried to stand up but he was quick to sit her down.

"Don't be stupid…you will do this and you will get out of here before more bullets start flying and finding another part of you to sink into. I am unsure what will go down here…and it will do me good knowing you are out there. I want you to put this life of crime behind you…and here is what I want you to do." He leans in whispering his plan to her and after that he heads off pumping the shotgun ready for his final battle.

* * *

Penguin was waiting for him…the one called the Joker. The two had first met when he was out on his own, alone and bent on revenge…but knowing he would eventually turn on him he set him up at a supposed assignment that would turn into his grave. He had survived and next time they met he was sporting white face paint and sporting a new attitude with a perky blond beside him. How was he supposed to know the girl would use the rocket launcher?

Heading here to plead his case to Galavan hoping he would spare his life he gave him one assignment, just one and he would be free. Standing in the library he waits for the clown prince to come here…his nerves were all over the place and to kill someone who had risen from the ranks…it didn't happen that often. Far as him rising up from the ranks of someone who carried an umbrella for Fish, Jerome had worked for Theo Galavan after being busted out of Arkham. "Where is he?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting Penguin…had some business to attend to prior to our fateful meeting. I take it Theo is waiting for me?' The Joker held a shotgun and was wearing a smug maniacal like grin.

"Oh yes, yes he is…but you won't get to see him. Theo Galavan has plans you see…he intends on becoming Mayor of Gotham…and he doesn't need you ruining his image by bringing out his true nature." Penguin held out his handgun pointing it at the other villain.

"Running for Mayor, whoo, that sounds like it would be fun attending…however he just doesn't fit the bill of someone I see running this fair and grim city. Theo Galavan, poser, has a nicer ring to it. Penguin, while you did betray me we should be working together…instead of fighting one another all for the benefit of someone who can't do his own dirty work."

"I'm sorry Joker…but us two working together…don't make me laugh. I am the King of Gotham…I run this city…I was never one for sharing. So…I'm afraid this is goodbye." He lines up the shot and as he fires the Joker does not move…and the bullet hits him right square through the shoulder but he doesn't cry out in pain.

"I should be saying owww…but…I've grown used to pain after having my face burned. Go ahead…take another shot Penguin…this time make it count." He continues moving towards him and as he fires again he shoots him in the leg hoping to slow him down…but he continues moving even if the color on his face is drained.

"Stop moving…I will kill you!" Penguin feels his gun hand shake…that has never happened to him. He had shot him in the shoulder…close to the heart and even the leg yet he refused to lay down and bleed out quietly.

"I had every intention of killing you in the streets…I did…but I realized you were a puppet just like I was working for Theo Galavan. Oh sure you betrayed me the first time without his help, but, if we villains let things build up and don't learn to forgive…we eventually turn on one another and when we could use our combined strength…Gotham won't know what hit it, that is the way I see it. You are a visionary, I am an artist…it would be loads of fun working with a like-minded individual such as yourself."

Penguin finds himself facing the man and the barrel of his gun is now level with his chest where one shot could end him. He did not know why he hesitated now…he should just kill the clown and be done with him…get back to what he did best and possibly that would be it. And yet knowing that Theo Galavan would come to him asking a favor…after he was doing one by sparing his life…it didn't sit well with him.

"Take a nap and rest on it…and if I were you I'd make it quick cause GCPD will be here soon." Hitting him with the back of the shotgun he falls to the floor and loses consciousness.

* * *

The Joker leaves Penguin behind as he proceeds into the next room. His leg has been shot, his shoulder is bleeding…going into this fight already drained it would be quite the slug fest. Parting the door he feels his body thrown back as a shotgun shell penetrates his body sending him down flat on his back. Coughing up blood he manages to sit up noting Theo Galavan standing in the room looking over at him with a twisted look of satisfaction.

"Joker…or should I say Jerome, welcome back. I was beginning to wonder when you would show up here armed to get revenge. Tell me was it all worth it? You killed Fish…stole the revenge right out from under our mutual friend's nose. You robbed banks and killed the unborn child of Jim Gordon. Oh and decapitating the head of the very person who brought you back…classic move there. Turning a respected psychiatrist into a private part chopping bat wielding psychopath…even I haven't sank so low. You have made your mark…now I say…time to die."

"Is that any way to talk to a registered voter?" Coughing up blood he slowly stands up and he uses the shotgun as a crutch. There is no way he can fire without placing weight on his leg.

"Heh…like your vote would attain to anything. Look Joker, you had your fun and did your bit, but it is safe to say Gotham does not need too many major villains running amok. I killed you once on a stage in front of all those rich and fabulous folk…and now I will kill you here where you shall sleep with the fishes…and never wake!"

Laughing at this he can see the hatred and the question in Galavan's face. Figuring he owed him an explanation he moved forward knowing he was on borrowed time. How he was brought back was a freak of luck…nothing short of a miracle could save him now. "You broke me and Barbara and the rest of the loons out of Arkham…all to cause the city panic…and all for what?"

"I needed to ensure Gotham see its need for a hero…someone who would eventually help them out in their time of need…perhaps elect him Mayor. You coming back from the dead…that derailed my plans and put things on hold. My sister and Barbara have left…and what power I had is slowly slipping through my fingers. I have no regret killing you on stage and breaking the performance of your life…I needed for them to see me as the hero…and not the villain that will eventually take back what is rightfully mine!"

Laughing a bit more he watches him walk over and as he punches him in the face he teeters back and reaches for a chair to hold him upright. His teeth were lined with blood and his hand went to his leg, but, Theo was already moving on him and placing weight on his leg he yelled out. "Oooh…I see the villain in you…and soon others will too."

"Name one!" He is about to fire on him when a bullet fires through the air catching him in the shoulder as he is left stunned standing there.

"GCPD…do not move!" James Gordon moved in and the Joker found it rather ironic to be saved by the man who had done such damage to him. "Bullock cuff Joker and after that take him to the hospital…where he will be treated and taken back to Arkham after."

"I didn't know you cared Jim…heh…heh…" Laughing as he was cuffed and dragged off he felt his head loll forward. True he did not kill Theo as he had planned, but, one was never certain what the future held.

 **Authors note:** The story will be reaching its end next chapter. How it will all end up…that'll be a surprise so see you in the gripping finale.


	14. Chapter 14 Starting anew

CH.14: Starting anew

Several months passed and the Joker found himself back in Arkham. His leg was still sore but after some therapy he was back to pacing the length of his padded like room without wincing in pain. The last he heard about Harley she had wound up in a female only establishment figuring that she was coerced into doing what she did. He figured she was out there free of his iron clad will and getting control of her life back. Theo Galavan, well funny thing about that…after his bid for Mayor vanished after his confession to him…he was a lot closer than before.

Yep that is right…Theo Galavan was also a resident of Arkham. Tabitha Galavan and Barbara Gordon were both in the wind, hard to say really where the wound up. James Gordon was still doing his tough as nails job of cleaning up Gotham…and apparently GCPD finally got a new Chief. Penguin was still out there and apparently someone was out here leaving riddles in the wind. Standing up as his cell is opened he is let out to eat the usual slop they fed him.

The white face paint and green hair stayed but he had been robbed of his clothing with bullet holes and was now decked in Arkham orange. Some people inside here were ones he had made close relations with so he didn't have to worry about people giving him the new guy treatment. "Hey Ralph…how is Mr. Galavan being treated?"

Ralph was a thick necked guy with a balding head and a figure that imposed a lot of hostility upon those who dare cross him. "I told the guys to not lay a hand on his hair…just as you requested Mr. Joker."

"That is good to hear Ralph. Now it is time we implement the plan to take out Mr. Galavan and I can finally be rid of this nuisance once and for all. I started out just a corpse ready for the morgue…now I will be a free man…more or less."

Ralph nods his head as he moves at his maximum speed and goes to tell the others. The Joker does his part by going to talk to good ole Theo who sat off by himself. "Come to gloat have you?"

"Theo, now why would I do that? Look…I realize that how things went down wasn't exactly up your alley of way things usually go down…but look at it like this…once you get out of here you can try for Mayor again."

Theo glowers at him and he slams his fist on the table giving him a slight jump. "Gotham will be mine…and you…you will still be in here unable to stop me." Theo turns away and he just laughs.

"Is that what you believe…that they will let you go and keep me in here? Even with all your wealth, and maybe getting that two faced lawyer helping you out you will find your case battled in court for years-."

"Then why feed me with false hope…I swear if I have to spend an eternity in here with you I will slit my wrists…or worse slit yours just to be free of your voice. And that laugh of yours…it is nasal inducing and makes my head throb." He stands up and begins to move away and he simply looks after him as Ralph and the others form up.

"Theo Galavan…we don't like the way you treat the boss…you apologize now or you will pay." The one who spoke stood about 6'4 with his arms tattooed and his voice sounding like gravel.

"The boss…are you serious…that loon is no boss…if you want to work for someone work for me. I broke him out of here before, him and the others just give me time and I can do the same for all of you!" Theo gestures towards all of them and the Joker merely laughs causing Theo to turn madly towards him.

"I believe you forgot to mention the fact those you broke out died, all except Barbara pet Gordon and myself…well…second time through. I did die by your hands only to be brought back in order to kill you. Now…while I did not kill you when I had the chance, shotgun shells can slow ya down…now that no one can save you…no amount of money will stave the thirst for a good ole killing."

Theo hardly seemed scared, more ticked off than anything else…still…against such odds how did a man who once had everything keep from falling to pressure? "I swear if any of you touch me…you will regret it!"

"There is no regret for those you threaten; they don't even listen to their own momma. Go ahead guys…make Theo Galavan scream for his life!" Rising up from his seat he watches as Theo throws a punch at one guy then tackle another to the floor as he beats his face in. Ralph goes to pick him up kicking and yelling and he squeezes him hard till his back can be heard crunching.

"Dammit…let me go…why won't you kill me yourself you clown!" Theo calls out to him but the Joker merely shakes his head spreading out his arms.

"Why do the dirty deed when others will do it for you…I believe you taught me that. Face it Theo…when you die here who will mourn ya…clearly not those who thought you a hero for killing a sadist such as myself." As Ralph lets him go he watches as Theo scrambles through their ranks and as he climbs up onto a table he swings and kicks sending a few men down.

"I will kill you Joker…just you wait…if I survive this you'd better sleep with one eye open!" Theo continued to attack, doing quite well for himself, but as the tall guy, he called him Greg went to sweep his feet out from under him he was lying there as his body took all the punches and face smashes that were sending his screams of protest all around.

"Alright guys give him some room to bleed." Making his way over he accepted a knife, his eyes lit up as he stood over Theo who reached out to him.

"Please…Jerome…think this over…it isn't too late for us to go back to the way things were, you can still help me-." Theo can barely see out of one eye, his body could hardly move without a crack.

"I am done working for others…Gotham is done with you." Stabbing him he continues to do so picking up momentum till Theo's body stops moving. Blood covers the Joker's face and he breathes hard looking down at the lifeless face. "Payback is a bitch is it not?"

The guards soon come in on the scene and holding his hands up with the bloody weapon present he is roughly pushed down with his face planting on the table. "Did you stab this man?"

"Oh yes I did…and I enjoyed every minute of it. Go ahead and throw me away and never let me see the sunrise again…though trust me you will grow tired of me before I grow tired of you." Laughing a bit he is hauled off wearing a smug smile.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months it seemed. He learned of Theo Galavan's death and how he had been stabilized…but somehow died mysteriously. Now that he was dead he was free of his torment…free to do with his life as he pleased. Seated in his padded cell with a straight jacket on he only had his mind to play with along with what conversation the guard provided through the bars. Detective Gordon paid him a visit and asked him a few questions regarding the death of Theo Galavan but he merely provided little in sustaining what visitor came to talk to him.

When he learned he would be paid a visit by the Psychiatrist he just smiled and as the guard let her in, yes he knew it was a she, and as the clank of heels hit the ground whistles ran up and down the hall. His face was lowered and as the person stood at his cell he slowly lifted his head drinking in the beauty who stood there. "Hello sweetie…took your time getting here didn't you?"

"You try playing sane and questioning your sexuality in an all-female prison. I did what I had to get here…now do I get a simple thank you or do I pass you up in favor of one of your boyfriends?" She teases with a light mischief tugging at her upper lip.

"Thank you Harley…so…did you come here alone?" Looking at her curiously she nods her head over her shoulder and as he looks he sees a woman wearing a skin tight black outfit and next to her is a woman wearing a rather revealing attire of sort.

"This is the man we're set to free…what makes him better than Theo?" Barbara inquires and he shakes his head.

"Unlike Theo who set to approach things from the hero perspective…I intend on forming alliances with the villains…building things together so that the villains shall rise…and not play in the shadows. It is time we truly inspire fear in this city!" He begins laughing and his facial features stretch and in the other cells laughter begins to run rampant. By the time he was done with Gotham…the name he went by would be feared and revered. It felt good to be bad.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I figured I would end it like that. I imagine the Joker would have quite the reputation by the time Bruce Wayne will take up the cape and brooding manners. I hope you have all enjoyed this and I apologize for the long breaks. From here on out lies the pavement lining everything up and putting things into perspective. Oh there are many stories of the Joker, most entailing a circus performer Jerome and his rise to villainy. I started this story over the simple matter of the injustice of Gotham killing off Jerome in such an untimely manner…at the height of his popularity he had to go, nay nay I tell ya, so, I got to work on this vision. I am pretty proud of this work and can't say I have wrote anything so deviously dipped in mayhem and open malice of sorts. Anyway I am off to tend to other projects later.


End file.
